


Keith and Shiro Make a Porno

by Kenda1L



Series: The Porn Chronicles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Athletic Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Bottom Shiro Week 2019, BottomShiro2019, Breathplay, But not much plot, Clothed Sex, Cock Rings, Collars, Couples Porn, Creampie, Dom/sub, Dorks in Love, Edging, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Felching, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Humor, Intercrural Sex, Just...A Lot Of Porn, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Lance As Comic Relief, Lingerie, M/M, Oops A Little Angst Slipped In, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Pre-Allurance, Probably Should Have Put Those Tags Earlier, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Punishment, Rimming, Rope Bondage, SHEITH - Freeform, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sensation Play, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Sexting, Social Media, Spanking, Teasing, Wall Sex, mentions of other paladins - Freeform, porn stars, sex dazed, sub space, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenda1L/pseuds/Kenda1L
Summary: Their first video garners a ridiculous amount of hits despite its relatively innocent content, and a clamour for more. Keith and Shiro stare at the numbers in shock as they sit on their shabby bed-slash-couch with their thrift store blankets in their tiny shoebox of an apartment. “I guess we can afford to replace your underwear,” Keith says in a stunned voice.Written for Bottom!Shiro Week 2019Day 1: Ripped Panties/Video TapedDay 2: Blindfolded/Rope Bondage/Sprawled and Begging for CockDay 3: Against the Wall/Cream Pie/Dazed and Fucked OutDay 4: Sex Toys/KnottingDay 5: With Clothes On/Public SexDay 6: Handcuffed/SpankingDay 7 pt 1: Teased/EdgedDay 7 Pt 2: Teasing/Edging/Well Fucked/Honestly Just Everything And The Kitchen SinkEpilogue: We're Pornstars, AMA





	1. Day One: Ripped Panties/Video Taped

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to give [Kroligane's Bottom Shiro](https://twitter.com/Kroligane/status/1082441074835185666) week a try and it...kind of got away from me. Like so many things do. Fair warning, there is just...so much porn in this, guys. Which is kind of the point, but, yeah. Um. Enjoy? Updated every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is being translated into Russian by the magnificent totallyuporot! You can find it [here.](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7982747)
> 
> Also, [@circuscrovv](https://twitter.com/circuscrovv) wrote this truly amazing haiku for the boys!
> 
> Sexy underwear,  
> Soft and silky but too small,  
> Ripped in the moment.

**Ripped Panties/Video Taped**

 

_The sound of tearing fabric rends the air. It’s followed by a thick silence, and then:_

_“Damn it, those were my favorite!”_

_“I know, I know, sorry. I got carried away.”_

_The camera shakes and moves as the person holding it muffles laughter. The view swings wildly before settling on the face of a man with a exasperated expression on his face. The severity is marred by the pretty flush over his cheeks and scar-crossed nose, the amusement curling in the corner of his scowl. “Sound a little more contrite, please,” he tells the person behind the camera._

_“I am so, so sorry, baby. Let me make it up to you?” The camera slowly pans down from the man’s face, over his sweaty chest and abs. In the bottom corner, the barest hint of purple lace appears before the viewfinder is abruptly covered by a hand._

_“Eyes up here, please.” The hand disappears and the camera focuses back on the man’s face. “Are you done?”_

_“Not even slightly,” says the voice behind the camera. The man rolls his eyes and the camera shakes and jolts as he sits up, shoving the cameraman away._

_“Too bad, because I am.” His shoulders shimmy as he wriggles on the bed, doing something out of the camera frame. Purple fabric flies at the camera and, presumably, the cameraman’s head._

_“Aw, come on baby, don’t be like that. I didn’t mean to.”_

_The video follows the man as he stands up and crosses his arms. “That’s nice. Maybe don’t say that while laughing next time. Just a suggestion.” He turns and stalks away towards a partially ajar door. The camera follows him, panning down once more and zooming in on thick thighs and a pert, naked ass. “Hey, horndog.” The camera zips back up to his face, where one raised eyebrow nearly disappears under the white bangs falling over his forehead._

_“Yeah?” The voice is entirely too innocent._

_“Are you coming or not?”_

_The camera drops suddenly, bouncing once before settling on a bed, black silk sheets obscuring the bottom third of the screen and throwing the rest of it out of focus. There’s the sound of a hand slapping against skin, a shout, and laughter. Then, the sound of a shower running._

_The camera autofocuses; the rest of the screen sharpens on a crumpled pile of deep purple lace and the frayed edges of a ripped seam._

 

***

 

Their first video garners a ridiculous amount of hits despite its relatively innocent content, and a clamor for more. Keith and Shiro stare at the numbers in shock as they sit on their shabby bed-slash-couch, wrapped in thrift store blankets, in their tiny shoebox of an apartment. “I guess we can afford to replace your underwear,” Keith says in a stunned voice.

Shiro doesn’t take his eyes off the screen of their shitty laptop. He hits the refresh button and sees the number has jumped up by another 100 hits. “I want the purple ones again. And the black. And red and maybe pink too.”

 

***

 

“So let me get this straight,” Lance says, leaning forward on the picnic bench. “You two just randomly decided one night to film yourselves having sex and throw it up on the internet?” Keith grunts and elbows him away when he gets a little too close.

“Shiro’s student loans came out of deferment and his shitty job’s not enough to cover it. It seemed like a good idea at the time,” he says with patience he doesn’t feel.

Lance continues as if he hadn’t even said anything. “Except you guys never even got to the sex part because you ripped his favorite,” here he shudders, “ _panties._ And yet you still managed to rake in almost eight hundred bucks?”

Keith glances up from his homework and throws him in a lascivious grin before going back to his problem sets. “ _Shiro_ raked in eight hundred dollars. I wasn’t even in the picture.”

Lance rolls his eyes. “And yet half the comments are asking about you,” he points out. Keith jerks his head up.

“How do you know that?” he asks suspiciously.

Lance has the good grace to go bright red and look away as he says, “I may or may not have checked out the video after you mentioned it on the phone.”

Keith groans and drops his head to his notebook. “ _Why?_ ” he asks, lifting up to rest his chin on the paper so he can glare at him.

Lance makes a face. “Believe me, I’ve asked myself that more times than I can count. I’m just counting my blessings that Shiro’s ass is the only one in the shot. At least his is nice.” Keith kicks him in the shin, satisfaction coursing through him when he jumps and yelps.

“Why are we talking about this?” he asks once Lance stops grumbling and rubbing at his bruise. “I have shit to do.”

“Like Shir - _ow!_ Stop kicking me!” Lance draws his legs up and out of the way of Keith’s feet. “Fine, fine. I wanted to know if you guys are doing more?”

“Why do you want to know?” Keith asks suspiciously. He’s given up on his homework completely by this point. He’ll have to finish it up at home. Lance attempts an innocent look; he fails miserably. “Lance.”

“I want in,” he finally admits. Keith recoils in disgust. “Wait, no! Not like that, gross. I meant the technical side. Setting up the cameras, editing, social media, that stuff. No offense but your camera skills suck and you have _maybe_ five Instagram and twitter posts total. Between the both of you.”

“One, social media is dumb, I don’t want everyone knowing about my life. And two, are you seriously offering to film and edit our porn videos?”

Lance winces; their friend group might be guilty of uncomfortable amounts of overshare, but clearly he hadn’t really thought his offer through. Unfortunately, he rallies quickly. “One,” he mocks, “I don’t think you get to talk about internet privacy when you put a sex tape up online. And two, I’m willing to take one for the team. And I’ll even do it for the rock bottom price of 40% of the profits.”

Keith rolls his eyes and slams his notebook shut. “Goodbye, Lance,” he says flatly as he shoves everything into his book bag and stands.

“Wait, where are you going? Let’s negotiate! Keith!”

 

***

 

“Hey.” Keith sighs as he kicks off his boots. He flops down on their bed next to where Shiro sits with his back to the wall and laptop in his lap.

“Hey,” Shiro says. He sets aside the laptop and pats his thighs. Keith wriggles his way up the mattress so he can set his head in Shiro’s lap. “Long day?”

“Lance wants to film us having sex,” he mumbles into the crease of Shiro’s thigh. His statement is followed by a loaded silence.

“I’m sorry, what?” Shiro asks slowly. His fingers, which had been stroking through Keith’s hair, go still. Keith whines and butts at him petulantly; Shiro chuckles and resumes his massage.

“Don’t worry, I told him no.” He groans as Shiro hits a tender spot at the base of his skull. Shiro pauses a moment and then presses a little harder, working at the knots there. “Oh my God, you are the best thing in my life."

Shiro chuckles and scratches behind his ear like a puppy. Keith kind of wants to kick like one, but he does have some dignity. They lay in quiet for a few minutes until Shiro tentatively asks, “Lance aside, are we actually thinking about doing this again?” Shiro’s voice holds a hint of trepidation. It’s enough to make Keith roll over so he can look up at him. Shiro’s face is neutral, but Keith recognizes the divot between his eyebrows. He reaches up and presses a finger to it. Shiro pushes it away but he’s smiling a little, so mission accomplished.

“Only if you want to,” Keith tells him. “People obviously liked what they saw.” He waggles his eyebrows suggestively. Shiro colors beautifully and shoves a hand in his face. Keith laughs and captures the hand between his, kisses the knuckles and then when Shiro melts, sucks one of his fingers into his mouth. Shiro shifts under him; Keith smiles around his finger and pops it out of his mouth. “But if you’d prefer not to…”

Shiro raises an eyebrow and runs his wet finger over Keith’s lower lip before pressing it back into his mouth. “I could be persuaded.” His voice is rough and his eyes have gone dark in the way that always makes Keith’s dick twitch in his pants. Keith sucks hard and swirls his tongue around the digit. He’s good at persuading. “Wait, wait.” Shiro doesn’t remove his finger as he leans over and snatches his phone from the milk crate they use as a nightstand. Keith raises his eyebrows and scrapes his teeth gently as he pulls Shiro’s hand away.

“You’re seriously getting on your phone right now?” he asks, a little insulted. Shiro fiddles with it for a moment before angling it down towards Keith.

“The camera’s really good on it,” he says as he puts two fingers up against Keith’s mouth and oh. _Oh._ Desire curls low in Keith’s belly. “This time you get to be the star.” He waits to see what Keith will do.

Keith doesn’t even have to think before letting his mouth drop open so he can lick at Shiro’s fingers. He lets his eyes go lazy and half-lidded the way he knows Shiro likes and moans to let him feel the vibrations. Shiro’s legs shift under his head restlessly, falling open a little more. “That’s good, baby, show ‘em what you can do.” Shiro pumps his fingers in and out of his mouth as Keith hollows his cheeks and puts his all into the show. He lets his eyes flit back and forth between Shiro and the phone, cheeks heating as he’s reminded that this is being recorded. Soon hundreds, even thousands of people are going to be watching him do this and more. His dick throbs at the thought.

Shiro pulls his fingers away and Keith follows before dropping back to his lap with a disgruntled sound. He presses his head back against the bulge it's laying on. Shiro groans and tilts his hips up, jostling him. “Little uncomfortable, babe?” Keith snarks. Shiro wipes his wet fingers off on Keith’s cheek in retaliation. He makes a disgusted sound and glares, though there’s not much fire behind it. “Nice, thanks.”

Shiro doesn’t answer, just slides his fingers back into Keith’s hair. “I _am_ uncomfortable, actually. Think there’s something you can do about it?” He pulls sharply, tilting his head back and exposing his throat. Keith shudders and gasps.

“I think I can manage,” he says, rising to the challenge. He shifts until he’s in between Shiro’s legs, shouldering apart his knees and reaching for the button of his jeans. He pauses as he pulls down the zipper and reveals a sliver of hot pink silk edged with black lace. Keith looks up at Shiro and the camera and wonders what they see, if his pupils are as blown and his lips as red and swollen as they feel. “These are new.” His voice sounds husky, like he’s already halfway through a blow job. It makes Shiro swallow hard even as he smirks.

“Mmhm,” he hums shifting his hips a little lower, a little closer to Keith. “Got ‘em in the mail today, thought I'd try them out.”

Keith groans. “God, you're so fucking hot, I can't even…” He drops his head, unable to resist anymore. He mouths at the silk right over the head of his cock. The sound Shiro lets out is one of his favorites: something like a whine or a moan or a laugh, but not quite any of them. Keith's own cock, previously half-mast, grows hard so fast it makes him dizzy and he has to rub against the bed just once, just to relieve a bit of the pressure.

Still licking and wetting the fabric with his tongue, he grabs the jeans still caught around Shiro's hips and tugs at them impatiently. Shiro lifts up in an attempt to help, but all that really does is press his dick further up against him. Keith takes it like a champ, more focused on getting the jeans down his thighs than the cock mashed against his nose. Shiro pets his hair carefully in apology but Keith doesn't want apologies. He wants to choke on Shiro's monster cock.

“I want to choke on your monster cock.”

Shiro garbles something unintelligible that Keith, through many years of studying Shiro's various levels of slurring, takes to mean, “Fuck, yeah, do it.” He smiles against the spit slick fabric, flicking his eyes up as he curls his fingers around the black lace hem and tugs it down just enough to get at the head. He teases and tongues at the slit for a moment before popping the head into his mouth and swirling his tongue.

( _Like this lollipop, Shiro giggled once, years ago when everything was still new and they were drunk off shitty wine and three days worth of finals induced insomnia. It's easy, Keith, see?_ )

As he sucks and tongues at the frenulum, he works the panties down. It's distracting difficult. He finally pulls back to glare at them where they're stuck just above Shiro's balls. “How did you even get these on?” he complains as he studies them, debating whether to keep fighting them or if he's uncovered enough.

“Ah, yeah, they're a little small,” Shiro says, sounding just a bit embarrassed. If Keith looked up, he knows he'd see Shiro rubbing at the back of his neck sheepishly. I thought there'd be a little more give to them, but I think they're made of real satin.”

 _What a terrible idea,_ Keith thinks. ‘A little small’ is understating a lot. He can't even get the tips of his fingers under the hems of the leg holes, Shiro's muscular thighs indented where they're entrapped in lace. He contemplates making Shiro get up and wriggle out of them, but it seems like too much trouble. Fuck it, he thinks.

“Baby? I apologize in advance.”

“Apologize for wha-” his words are cut off by the sound of Keith ripping the seam on one side. “Damn it, Keith! You-”

Keith pushes aside the ripped fabric and swallows him to the base. Whatever Shiro was about to say is cut off by a loud, high noise of shocked pleasure. This is what he should have done in the first video. Shiro can't complain if Keith sucks his brains out through his dick.

He swallows a few times around Shiro, eyes watering as he fights his gag reflex, then pulls off to pay more attention to the head before going down again. Shiro's making all sorts of sounds, each one going straight to Keith's cock, still trapped in his own jeans. He rocks his hips against the mattress to get a little friction.

Shiro's hand wraps around Keith's throat, not pressing, just feeling the fullness there for a moment. Then he uses the grip to pull Keith off and tilt his head up. Keith blinks. He'd completely forgotten about camera until he sees it still pointed at him; he lets his jaw go slack, licks his lips and tastes precome there. He wonders again how he looks, sloppy from the interrupted blowjob with Shiro's metal hand wrapped around his throat. He hopes he looks slutty.

Shiro's thumb comes up to press at the hinge of his jaw, working his mouth open a little more. “That was a dirty trick,” he admonishes, but he doesn't look too upset so Keith doesn't really listen. He whines and tries to duck back down, but Shiro's hold is strong and unforgiving. “Give me your hand.” When Keith doesn't immediately follow the directions. Shiro growls impatiently and lets go of his throat to yank his hand away from his hip. Keith is forced to put his weight on one elbow as Shiro brings his hand up to his own mouth and sucks in two fingers, angling the phone high so it catches the action and Keith's reaction. Keith whimpers and grinds down on the mattress, but Shiro stops him with his legs, hooking his feet just under his ass and pressing down until he can't move. The captivity burns through him; he has to distract himself somehow or he's going to come too early.

The perfect distraction is right there in front of him, so he goes back to blowing Shiro, emulating what Shiro is doing to his fingers. Shiro must catch on pretty quickly, because he laughs breathlessly and let's Keith's fingers slide messily from his mouth. He guides Keith's hand down under his balls until they're pressing wetly at his entrance. “Go on, might as well take advantage of all that extra room you created down there.”

Keith swallows Shiro down and moans, letting the vibrations course through his throat until the other man is moaning as well. Then he slides one slick finger inside. It goes in with delicious ease. Keith rises so he can ask, “Were you playing earlier?” Shiro shrugs, completely unashamed.

“I was bored. And the panties arrived hours ago.”

Keith drops his head to rest against the crease of Shiro's thigh and tries to breathe through the arousal. “You're killing me,” he mutters as he pulls his finger back and replaces it with two, and then when those go in just as easily, with three. He pushes Shiro's legs wider. He goes easily, letting them fall open wantonly and exposing himself for all the world and their soon to be viewers to see. It gives Keith an idea. “Gimme,” he growls, awkwardly holding one hand out for the phone even as he plunges his fingers in and out of Shiro's hole.

Shiro hands the phone over easily and Keith shifts so he can aim the camera in between Shiro's legs without stopping what he's doing. Shiro lets out a sharp breath as he crooks his fingers and hits his prostate dead on. “I thought it was your turn to be the star,” he pants as Keith speeds up.

Keith shakes his head. “You're too pretty to not be seen,” he tells him. He angles the camera up to catch Shiro's surprised face. Just as it starts to soften into a warm smile, he thrusts in hard and hits his prostate dead on. Shiro _keens_ , head falling back and thrusting his hips up. “That's it, show them how good you look, all spread open and taking what I give you.” He presses a soft kiss to Shiro's thigh, then angles the phone back down to catch him pressing at the rim with his pinkie. He goes slow; Shiro's not actually lubed up aside from the bit of spit and the remains of his previous session.

Slowly, he opens up around Keith's fingers, rim white with the stretch. “Okay, babe?” Keith checks in. He looks up, unintentionally trailing his gaze with the camera, but it will be worth it later, he thinks, for the view of Shiro, red faced and biting his lip, nodding fiercely.

“More, please,” he whispers. Keith smiles and gives him what he wants, splitting his time between filming his face and filming the action down below. His distraction will probably be obvious even to the viewers as Shiro groans in frustration several times, kicking at Keith's back with one impatient heel. Keith makes up for it by hitting his prostate as often as he can. He really wants to go down on him again but, well, that would probably ruin the shot and they _are_ filming this for money. They're going to have to invest in a tripod.

Shiro gives another frustrated growl and reaches down between his legs to grab hold of Keith's wrist and start pumping for him. "Eyes on the prize, Kogane,” he growls. They're going to have to edit that out. And probably come up with nicknames, but he pushes those thoughts aside to get down to business. Soon, Shiro is a moaning, writhing mess and Keith is seriously contemplating whether or not he's going to come in his pants like a teenager just from the sight and the feel of Shiro's hands tugging at his hair and scraping at his shoulder.

“Can...can I, I need,” Shiro's barely coherent, but Keith understands.

“Go on, baby, touch yourself.” Shiro's metal hand immediately comes up to stroke his cock with a speed that probably hurts even with the precome dripping from his tip as lube. Not that it matters because it only takes a few strokes before he's coming with a shout, body locking up and squeezing around Keith's fingers. He keeps thrusting through the orgasm until Shiro twists his hips with a pained little whine. Keith withdraws carefully, then pushes himself to his knees and frantically works at his own jeans, shoving them down just far enough to pull out his red and aching cock. He looks at Shiro, spent and lounging in just his pushed up shirt and ripped panties, come striping his stomach and partway up his chest, and gets an idea.

“Babe, can I?” He gestures at the satin. He's not sure Shiro actually gets what he's asking but he give a lazy nod anyway. Keith shuffles forward and grabs the ripped fabric, wrapping it around his erection. The smooth silkiness of the satin feels like heaven and he's starting to understand why Shiro likes them so much, if they feel like this.

It takes him less than a minute before his come is joining Shiro's on his stomach, staining the satin with little drops. Keith collapses on the bed, just barely managing to miss falling directly on Shiro. Belatedly, Keith remembers to turn off the phone in his hand and toss it out of harm's way. They lay there panting in the afterglow, until Shiro sighs.

“I can't believe you killed another pair of my underwear,” he gripes, plucking at the ruined fabric with a pout. Keith shrugs. He could care less right now; as far as he's concerned, those panties did their job perfectly.

“I'll buy you new ones.”

“You realize buying me new ones doesn't matter if you just keep ripping them,” Shiro points out, but he doesn't exactly sound like he cares too much.

Keith pushes up on to his elbow and grabs for the phone. “Then I'll just have to buy you two pairs each time,” he reasons as he pulls up the video, eager to watch. He slips a grin Shiro's way. “One for you to wear and one for me to wreck.” He pulls Shiro towards him for a kiss, then settles him in his arms so they can both see the screen. “Something tells me we're going to have more than enough money to buy doubles.”

 

***

 

They do, in fact, have money to buy doubles and even triples, plus a tripod when Lance texts them.

 

_Seriously, work on your camera skills, guys. My offer still stands._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: [kenda1l1](https://twitter.com/kenda1l1)  
> Tumblr: [Votrashed](https://voltrashed.tumblr.com) (mostly inactive)
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.


	2. 2. Blindfolded/Rope Bondage/Sprawled and Begging for Cock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventures in Porn Part 2  
>  _Black silky ropes contrast beautifully against Shiro’s skin and the gleaming metal of his arm as they criss-cross in intricate designs down his biceps. They pull his arms behind his back and attach to the deep red ropes that create a halter around his torso. He kneels on their bed, legs spread wide enough that his inner thighs burn with the stretch, but he holds himself still as possible, head bent and eyes closed under the black scarf covering his eyes. Keith told him not to move, so he won’t._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tied up all pretty,  
> Baby don’t forget to breathe,  
> Take joy in laughter.  
> \- [@circuscrovv](https://twitter.com/circuscrovv)

“Okay, can we just address the elephant in the room?” Lance says at poker night two months after they upload their first video.

“No, we really can’t,” Hunk says without looking up from his cards. He sighs and folds. “Please don’t ruin game night with discussion of things I can’t unsee.”

Lance flaps his hands dismissively. “Whatever, Pidge is going to bankrupt us all soon anyway.” He turns to Keith and Shiro, who are both determinedly ignoring him. “Guys, seriously.”

“You aren’t filming or editing our sex tapes,” Shiro says firmly as drops his cards to the table. “I fold too.” Pidge throws her hands up and cheers. She rakes their chips over to her rapidly expanding pile. “Someday I’m going to figure out how you’re cheating,” he grumbles as he grabs the cards and starts to shuffle.

Lance crosses his arms. “Can we get back to my topic?” When everyone continues to ignore him, he huffs out an exasperated breath and slaps his hands on the table. “Come on, I’m not talking about filming. In fact, I regret ever offering, especially since Keith’s ugly mug started showing up.”

“And yet you keep watching and commenting,” Keith mutters, glancing over his cards. He’s got what could be the start of a straight, but he’d have to give up a pair of queens if he wants to go for it.

“Market research,” Lance says. His face goes carefully neutral, which means he’s got a good hand. Keith decides to go for the straight. “And what my market research shows is that you guys are in desperate need of PR. You don’t even interact with your fans!”

Keith makes a face. “Why would we? They’re creepy.” He gestures at Lance. “Case in point. Two please.”

Pidge snorts as Shiro passes some cards over. “He’s right,” she says. Keith smiles smugly, but she just shakes her head as she turns in a card of her own.“I meant Lance. People like you because you’re hot, but mostly because you’re all dorky and relatable. It’s your schtick. They want to know more about you and they’re going to get bored and move on eventually if you don’t give them something.”

“Who cares?” Keith asks. “Our numbers are growing, so why does it matter if people stick around?” So much for a straight; he's got nothing. He could try to bluff, but Pidge has an uncanny ability to see through them all.

“You have no business sense, do you?” Lance says. “Repeat customers are your bread and butter! You’ll never grow your fan base with that attitude.”

“Hate to say it guys, but Lance is right,” Hunk says, looking like he’d rather be anywhere else right now. “If you could build your subscribers up enough, Shiro could quit his shitty desk job and take that internship with the Garrison. And Keith, you could stop running yourself into the ground with school and two jobs.”

Keith scowls because he can’t deny the logic behind their reasoning. Still, he can’t help but throw Shiro a little betrayed look when he asks, “So what are you suggesting, Lance?”

Lance, meanwhile, looks like he just won the lottery. He leans on the table excitedly. “Okay, so—” Pidge interrupts him by flicking a poker chip at him.

“No, nope, I’m putting a moratorium on this conversation until game night’s over and Hunk and I are far, far away from here.”

 

***

 

Lance’s suggestions, for a low, low price of 15% of their profits, includes Instagram and Twitter accounts that he will run, a new and updated profile on the site they use, and a livecam account Shiro isn’t sure will ever see action. They’ve also promised to actually read and respond to a minimum of five comments each week. Keith still seems dubious at best, but Shiro finds himself almost excited. Mostly by the prospect of having enough money to quit his job and focus on his passions, but that’s good enough for him.

They sit on their bed, Keith lying between his legs and scrolling through the comments on their newest video. “Bombasscumslut says, ‘i wanna cum faucets over Black’s face and lick it off’,” Keith reads in a monotone. “Wow, what a way with words.”

Shiro laughs and bites his shoulder playfully. “With a name like that, they’re obviously a poet.” Keith sticks his tongue out at the screen and scrolls down.

“Oh, here’s a good one. Dickstick wants to know if he sent you a pair of panties, if you’d wear them and send them back.” Shiro physically recoils at the thought. “No? Okay, how about RoloThePirate? He says he’ll pay you three hundred bucks if he can give you a blow job. No reciprocation necessary.” Shiro groans and drops his forehead to Keith’s shoulder. Keith bursts into giggles, jostling him.

“I thought Lance was moderating these,” he whines.

“He is. Either he hasn't gotten to the new ones or these _are_ the better ones.”

Shiro shudders. “Can we please focus on something we can actually answer? Preferably one about you?”

Keith wrinkles his nose adorably. Shiro wants to kiss it. “All the ones about me are stupid,” he complains. Shiro privately disagrees. They certainly aren’t as embarrassing as the ones about him.

“Wait, wait, what about that one?” Shiro says, pointing at one that catches his eye. “CockadoodleDong thinks you’d look good in panties too. That one should be easy to answer, right?” Keith frowns, but eventually hits reply.

 

**SwordNSheith**

_Sorry, lace is too itchy. - Red_

 

“Okay, next.”

Shiro sighs. “Come on, baby, you have to give them a little more than that. Here, let me see it.” Grumbling, Keith shifts the laptop so Shiro can reach around him and type.

 

**SwordNSheith**

_His legs look amazing in thigh highs, but that’s for my eyes only - Black_

 

“Shiro!” Keith yelps. His ears and what he can see of his cheeks are flushed bright red.

“What? It’s true,” Shiro says innocently. He grunts as Keith jabs him with his elbow. “I said it was for my eyes only, didn't I?”

Keith huffs, but relents. “Let’s just move on.”

They scroll through the seemingly never ending comments, replying here and there with funny quips or genuine answers to genuine questions. Barring a few questionably raunchy ones, most of the comments aren’t actually that bad. Some of them are even sweet in their own horny way. Many of them are commenting on how obviously in love they are and how they want a love like that. It makes Shiro warm and happy inside. He pulls Keith a little closer to his chest, cuddling and kissing his neck softly as a low burn ignites and grows in his stomach. He wonders if it’s narcissistic that he’s getting turned on just from seeing how many people are fantasizing about them.

Keith slows to a stop, cursor hovering over a comment.

 

**NaughtyNizavi**

_I bet Black would look so good blindfolded and tied up while Red reams him until he cries_

 

Keith shifts, the movement pressing his back firmly up against Shiro. He tilts his head back with a smirk. “Is someone interested in being tied up and _reamed_ until they cry?” His lips brush against the underside of Shiro’s jaw.

Shiro slides his hand down Keith’s chest to press firmly over the bulge in his pants. “Is someone interested in tying me up and doing said reaming?” Keith breathes in sharply through his nose and then exhales warmly against Shiro’s throat as he tilts his hips up. He flips over and straddles Shiro’s lap to kiss him, hard and wet. By the time they’ve parted, Shiro is very, very interested.

 

***

 

Black silky ropes contrast beautifully against Shiro’s skin and the gleaming metal of his arm where they criss-cross in intricate designs down his biceps. They pull his arms behind his back and attach to the deep red ropes that create a halter around his torso. He kneels on their bed, legs spread wide enough that his inner thighs burn with the stretch, but he holds himself still as possible, head bent and eyes closed under the black scarf covering his eyes. Keith told him not to move, so he won’t. His ears strain, hyper-aware as he listens to Keith moving quietly around the room, no doubt fussing with the cameras set up and trying to get the perfect angles to show Shiro off.

He shivers in the air conditioned room, nipples peaking as goosebumps spread across his skin. It makes Keith’s hands feel like brands when he crawls up the mattress and plasters himself to his back. “Ready, baby?” Shiro leans into him instinctively, every atom in his body attuned and aching for stimulation. For Keith’s touch. He nods quickly and feels a whimper rise in his throat as Keith wraps one hand around it and pulls his head back to rest against his shoulder. “And what’s your safe word?”

Shiro swallows and licks his lips. “Lion,” he says. His voice already sounds wrecked. Keith trails his hand down from his throat and rubs his palms over Shiro’s pecs; he circles his nipples lightly before smoothing down his arms, bumping over the ropes until they reach his bound forearms. Keith tugs at the ropes carefully, checking that his days of research and practice were paying off. It tightens the ones wrapped around his waist and hips briefly, pulling them taut against his skin in the most delicious way. It also pulls at the ones wrapping his thighs and the thinner cords looping the base of his cock and balls to keep him hard. Shiro bites his lip, but it does nothing to muffle his groan.

Keith snorts. “Eager?” he asks, darkly amused as he lets his hands roam freely.

“ _Yes_ ,” Shiro hisses, jerking forward into the light pressure that flits over the head of his cock, tickles against his balls and scratches the hairs at the base. “If you could do something, our audience and I would appreciate it, thanks.”

Keith laughs and plants a hand between his shoulder blades. He pushes; Shiro yelps as he loses balance, tensing and turning his head in preparation for hitting the mattress. Keith catches him just in time to guide him gently onto the sheets with a murmured, “I've got you.” His cheek presses against the soft fabric and he resists the urge to rub against it for comfort. He doesn’t want to risk shifting the blindfold. The bent over position tightens the ropes around his thighs and pull at his trapped dick and balls. He throbs under the pressure; he's probably dripping precome on the bed.

Keith’s hands leave him and Shiro shifts on his knees anxiously. He’s horribly exposed like this, vulnerable with his ass up and arms bound, unable to see or even really move. It should terrify him but instead a razor sharp edge of anticipation flays his nerve endings and leaves him raw.

“Shh, it’s okay sweetheart, I’m right here.” Keith’s burning hand runs comfortingly up and down his back before settling on his tailbone. It takes a moment for Shiro to realize that the whining, whimpering sounds breaking the air are coming from him. His cheeks flare with embarrassment as he cuts the sounds off. At least the blush will look nice on camera against the blindfold and crisp white sheets.

His attempts to keep quiet last approximately five seconds, until Keith’s hand drifts lower and his thumb presses in all at once. All the air punches out of his lungs with the sudden intrusion. Keith had prepared him well before they’d started but the feel is still a shock to his system. “You look so pretty like this,” Keith murmurs as he works his thumb in and out. “I’ll bet every single person watching is wishing they could touch you like this. Get you messy and begging for them. But they can’t, can they?” Shiro doesn’t have to be able to see to know that Keith is probably smirking at the camera right now. His confidence sends Shiro’s desire through the roof. He shakes his head as much as he can with his cheek pressed to the bed. Keith replaces his thumb with two fingers. Shiro rocks back against it desperately, but a hand on his hip stops him from moving. “And why is that?”

“Because I’m yours,” Shiro gasps. “Yours, K-Red, please…”

Keith shushes him, squeezing his hip comfortingly. A feather light kiss brushes against his spine. “Good boy.” He’s rewarded with a third finger and a tug on the cord around his balls. Shiro bucks and bites his lip hard enough to threaten blood as pleasure rolls through him. “Stop that.” Keith presses a finger against his mouth and gently presses until he lets go. Then he crooks his fingers and hits Shiro’s prostate dead on and he’s gone.

“Oh god, please, please, I need-”

“Need what, baby?” Keith interrupts him innocently.

Shiro groans in frustration as his prostate is worked mercilessly. “You,” he manages on the end of a moan. “I need you, baby, please, I,” he trails off, out of breath and unable to get in enough oxygen.

“What do you need from me?”

Shiro huffs in annoyance. “Really?”

“I just want to hear you say it,” Keith says sweetly. “That’s not so hard, is it?”

The bastard. He knows how hard dirty talk is for him. He stays stubbornly silent until Keith removes his fingers entirely. “Damn it,” he growls. Keith’s restraining hand is not enough to stop him from pressing back in search of that fullness. “Fine, I want your cock, okay? I need it in me. Like, now.  Right now.” When that doesn’t work, he switches tactics, making his voice as fucked out and needy as possible. “Please, baby? I’ll be so good for you, I swear, you feel so good in me, filling me up with your giant, throbbing manhood.”

Complete silence. “Your tasty man meat, your humongous schlong…”

Keith bursts into hysterical laughter, curling over him helplessly. “Oh my god, stop, please!”

Shiro grins so wide it shifts the blindfold a little. “Your turgid member, your -” Whatever horrible euphemism he’d come up with is lost when Keith suddenly presses in to the hilt. “ _Fuck,_ ” he hisses, overwhelmed.

“Okay?” Keith asks, rubbing his back. Shiro nods frantically. The sudden fullness hurts so good, just this side of too much. The burn drives him out of his mind.

“Yes, _yes,_ keep going!”

Keith chuckles. “Asshole,” he says fondly as he pulls out so, so slow until Shiro is ready to scream. Then he thrusts in hard. Shiro shouts, shifting forward under the power. Keith repeats the motion, pulling out millimeter by agonizing millimeter; Shiro’s muscles strain in his arms as he tries to move restlessly. Keith grabs his forearms to still him, pausing with the head just barely buried in him and waiting. “Well?” he asks smugly.

He gives in. “Please, please fuck me, I need you, fuck, fill me up, please baby, please God…” Keith’s hands tighten around his forearms; he uses them to pull Shiro back onto him. The pleading must have broken him. He sets a pace that slowly pushes them up the sheets and forces breathless whines and grunts from Shiro's throat. It feels amazing, almost enough for him to ignore the ache in his neck from the awkward position. Keith knows him down to the marrow though, because on the next inward stroke, he trails his fingers up Shiro’s spine until he reaches the ropes crossing his shoulder blades and uses them to haul him up until he’s straddling his lap. The ropes press perfectly over his chest, one of them shifting just enough to rub over the edge of a sensitized nipple. He cries out brokenly.

Keith wraps his arms around him as he bottoms out inside Shiro. The new position presses his cock impossibly deeper. “Move for me baby,” Keith murmurs in his ear, then repeats it louder for the camera. Shiro loses his mind as he raises himself up and then down, working himself on Keith. The angle hits his prostate perfectly each time as he takes up a punishing pace, thighs burning.

Keith stops him with an arm around his hip. It traps his dick up against his stomach, spiraling his pleasure even higher. He twitches in an effort to move, but Keith’s arm is like a steel band, keeping him impaled and unable to shift so much as an inch. “Baby, calm down,” Keith says as he brushes Shiro’s bangs back from his sweaty forehead. Shiro whines, tries to move again and fails again. “Shiro, seriously, you’re hyperventilating.”

He is; he hadn’t even noticed the burn in his chest through the burn of his ass. He swallows hard and forces deep breaths until the lightheadedness fades. “I’m okay,” he says after a few moments.

Keith nuzzles at his neck, dropping tiny kisses and kitten licks against his shoulder and behind his ear. “Yeah?”

Shiro nods and cranes his neck to give him a sloppy, grateful kiss. “Mmhmm. Thank you baby, you take care of me so well.”

Keith’s chest rumbles against his back as he preens, practically purring. He loosens his hold and wraps his hands around Shiro’s hips, moving him long and slow and achingly good as he uses him like his own personal fuck toy. The heat in Shiro’s belly, previously banked, reignites and turns into a wildfire. He groans and drops his head back against one shoulder. His bound arms force his back into an arch and every motion pulls on the cords around his cock. It feels amazing but it’s not enough.

“Touch me, please,” he pleads, turning his head to breathe heavily against Keith’s neck. Keith kisses his forehead and obligingly runs a hand over his cock from the base to the tip, circling the head with one infuriating finger. Shiro uses the loosened grip on his hips to buck up, but Keith knows him too well and pulls away.

“Nice try,” he taunts, but then gamely wraps his hand around him and strokes firmly. Shiro’s eyes roll back in his head as Keith matches his hand to his hips. He wants to come, but the cords hold him back; with every stroke, his sensitivity rises until he’s whining with the pleasure pain of it, stuck between wanting more and trying to escape the torture.

“I can’t,” he gasps, tears wetting the blindfold.

“Shh, I got you baby, just a little more,” Keith reassures him even as his thrusting speeds up and goes erratic. “Just a little…” he groans loudly and Shiro feels him pulsing at the same time he pulls the tie around his dick and frees it.

Orgasm hits him like a freight train and he doubles over with the force. Keith holds him, kissing the nape of his neck lovingly as Shiro comes down, dazed. Keith eventually guides him back down so he’s got his face on the bed and ass in the air once more. He winces at the ache in his neck, but they’d talked through this next part already and he knows he has a neck massage coming after. Keith pulls out of him carefully, pressing his thumb in to trap his own come inside. “God, you look gorgeous like this, sweetheart. We need to get a close up, don’t you think?” Shiro’s brain hasn’t come online enough for words yet, so he just grunts. Keith slaps his ass with a chuckle and the bed shifts as he climbs off. Shiro listens to him fumble around with one of the cameras and then the room goes quiet. Shiro assumes the camera is focused on his used hole as Keith comes in for a close up.

Shiro blushes furiously at the thought of being so exposed; his dick gives a valiant twitch as one of Keith’s hands massages his ass and pulls him apart for a better look. Keith chuckles, which means he probably caught it, but he just says, “Beautiful.” He lets go to help him lay flat and then the bed dips next to his head. “I’m taking this off,” he warns before pushing the blindfold up to rest on top of Shiro’s head. Shiro opens his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the low light. He is sitting next to him, camera trained on Shiro's face while Keith smiles soft and proud down at Shiro. Warmth suffuses his chest. “How’re you feeling, baby?”

He grins goofily. “Amazing,” he groans, then winks at the camera. “Thanks for the suggestion, NaughtyNizavi.”

Keith rolls his eyes and turns off the camera, setting it aside. “Cute," he says. "I just love you saying someone else’s name in bed.” He picks at the knots, carefully releasing his arms and helping to set them at his sides before attacking the ones around his torso. Shiro grunts in discomfort. “Seriously, are you feeling okay?” Shiro does a quick inventory check on his body. He’s going to be feeling this for days, but none of it is serious and it was worth the aches and pains anyway.

“Good,” he tells Keith firmly. He lets himself be rolled over carefully and smiles up at Keith’s concerned face. “Very good. I could use a nice hot bath and massage, though.” Keith’s face melts into a happy grin and he kisses Shiro, soft and warm.

“I’ll go run the bath. You want the lavender bath bubbles?” He nods, holding back a wince as his neck complains. Keith practically leaps off the bed, eager to please. “Love you.”

Shiro smiles to himself and lets his eyes slide closed. “Love you too.”

 

***

 

The video nearly doubles their viewership and their subscriptions shoot up. The Instagram picture of the two of them in the bathtub, Shiro leaning back against Keith with rope marks on prominent display through strategically placed bubbles, goes viral.

Lance gloats, Keith quits his jobs, and Shiro starts to look at internships.

 

***

 

**Video Title: All Tied Up**

**Comments (438)**

 

**NaughtyNizavi**

_Asdkfjl;ad_

**NaughtyNizavi**

_Thankk_

                  **SwordNSheith**

_Sure -R, No, thank you! -B_

**Cockadoodledong**

                           _OMFG I thought it was cool they replied to me. UR BLESSED_

**69allthetime**

_Hnnngh_

 

**DicksDicksDicks129**

_MOOOOOORE_

 

**AltPrincessA**

_This was wonderful, very erotic. Your knotwork is amazing!_

**SwordNSheith**

_Red’s too shy to say it, but your comment made him blush, so thank you! He studied for at least a week to make sure it was right. -B_

**AltPrincessA**

                           _He must be a very quick study :D I know of some very good resources, should he (or you) ever wish to learn more._

 

**HornyNHangry**

_So does this mean ur taking requests?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun with the usernames, guys. A few cameos in there too.
> 
> Twitter: [kenda1l1](https://twitter.com/kenda1l1)  
> Tumblr: [Votrashed](https://voltrashed.tumblr.com) (mostly inactive)


	3. Day 3: Against the Wall/Cream Pie/Dazed and Fucked Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Baby, you just held me up on your shoulders so you could deepthroat me. Hell yes this is going up online.” He returns just as Shiro kicks off his shoes and drops his pants and underwear. “Plus, I’m about to hold you up and fuck you against the wall and you know everyone’s going to want to see that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suggest reading the updated tags. I had a lot of fun with this one though.

With the success of their bondage video, their comments are flooded with suggestions. They range from incredibly vanilla to dirty enough that Keith logs out with a shout and refuses to log back in for three days. It’s overwhelming for both of them, trying to satisfy people without appearing to choose favorites (which is made harder by the fact that there are at least three subscribers who consistently offer really good suggestions). Searching through the comments starts to take up almost more time than it’s worth and every time they choose someone’s idea, things just get worse. It’s Hunk, surprisingly, who solves the problem after Keith spends a good twenty minutes bitching about how he spends more time on trying to decide what to do than he does on his homework.

“Why don’t you guys just set up a poll of things you guys want to do instead and then charge a dollar or something for every vote,” he offers through a mouthful of homemade pizza. Shiro pauses, chewing his own bite slowly as he thinks.

“That’s a really good idea,” he says once he swallows. He looks to Keith, who gives him a small shrug and nod. “Thanks Hunk.”

“You can thank me by never describing your comments again."

Keith grins. “Not even the ones who-”

Shiro cuts him off. “Deal.”

 

***

 

Shiro gets home from his internship to find Keith sitting on the floor in the living room corner of their studio, playing with his bottom lip as he stares at his laptop with a frown. “Hey baby,” he says without looking up. Shiro sets his bag and jacket on a wall hook.

“Hey love,” he replies. “Any reason why you’re filming yourself doing homework?” Keith glances up at the trio of cameras pointed at him.

“Checking the ambient sound over here,” he says with a shrug. “Since you can hear all the traffic over by our bed.”

“And because the new neighbors complained about all the noise?” he teases. Keith sticks his tongue out at him. Shiro snorts as he wanders over to look through one of the viewfinders at him. He’s wearing Shiro’s old, oversized UC Berkeley shirt with the stretched out collar that always falls off one shoulder and the tiny silky black shorts from the women’s sleep set Lance got him one Christmas and Keith claims to wear out of spite. His hair is pulled up in a messy ponytail high on his head. He looks really, really good. He’s also smirking, which means he’s definitely noticed Shiro ogling him.

“Not my fault you’re so loud in bed,” he says, shutting his laptop and holding his arms out to Shiro.

“Actually, I’m pretty sure it’s completely your fault,” Shiro sasses. He reaches down and lifts him up. Keith wraps his legs around Shiro's waist and kisses him.

"Have I told how much I love it when you manhandle me like this?" Keith murmurs against his lips. From this close, his eyes look more purple than blue, shining with amusement and desire.

"Mm, you might have mentioned it once or twice." He slides his hand up Keith's thigh, slipping up under his shorts to palm one cheek. He's not wearing anything under them. Shiro smirks; the real reason Keith wears these shorts so much: easy access. He lets his fingers brush suggestively between his cheeks.

Keith pulls back enough to raise one eyebrow at him. He tugs lightly at Shiro's tie. "You know," he says innocently, "I'll bet you could push me up against that wall and fuck me without ever putting me down."

Of course he can; they've done it before, on more than one occasion. It doesn't stop him from rising to the challenge. He walks them over to the wall and presses Keith's back against it. "Like this, you mean?" Keith wraps the tie around his fist and yanks him in for a hard kiss.

"Yeah, something like that," he says once they part.

Shiro hums, hit with an idea. "I'll bet I can do you one better." Keith frowns, confused but intrigued.

"Oh?"

Grinning, Shiro slips his hands between his torso and Keith's thighs, then hauls him up until his legs are over his shoulders and groin in the perfect position in front of his face. Keith yelps and grabs frantically for his head, hands going to his hair and grabbing tight.

"Ohmygod," he breathes. "A little warning next time?"

Shiro replies by pulling the shorts to one side, baring Keith's half hard cock. He sucks it into his mouth. Keith shouts, hands tightening in his hair until his eyes are watering. The sharp pain goes straight to his dick.

Keith grows hard quickly, filling his mouth perfectly. He pulls back to suckle at the head, then swallows him down until his nose is brushing the silky fabric of his shorts. There’s a loud thunk and Keith groans. Shiro pulls off quickly, concerned. “You okay?”

Keith rubs the back of his head sheepishly where he’d hit it against the exposed brick. “Yeah. Fine. Feel free to continue.” Shiro shakes his head in amusement.

“Feel free to fuck my mouth,” he replies with a wink. Keith groans and nearly brains himself again.

“You’re a menace,” he accuses, but buries his hands in his hair again and uses his hold to guide Shiro back onto his cock. He takes him to the hilt easily, letting Keith take control. He goes slow and careful at first, and then much less careful as he gets going. Shiro closes his eyes and moans; Keith curses up a storm and speeds up for a few strokes before freezing with his cock buried in Shiro’s throat, curling around his head and pulling hard as his body clenches. Shiro swallows around him as he shudders. He focuses on breathing through his nose, until Keith’s body relaxes all at once and he slumps back against the wall. “God, you’re amazing,” he sighs.

Shiro laughs and slowly lets Keith’s legs fall from his shoulders. He sets him down and lets him cling until he can stand on his own, kissing lazily. Keith pulls back eventually and presses a kiss to Shiro’s nose. “Okay, that was pretty impressive,” he admits, running his hands down Shiro’s button down, then skipping down to cup him. “So is this, Big Guy.”

Shiro groans. “That was bad and you should feel bad.”

Keith smirks. “Or I could focus on making you feel good,” he suggests, squeezing. Shiro bucks up into his hold.

“Or that.”

Keith spins them around and shoves Shiro up against the wall. He kisses him again, pressing his tongue into Shiro’s mouth and sucking lightly on his. He pulls back with a bite to his lower lip and then steps back. “Stay here,” he says, pressing his hands to his pecs and giving them a light squeeze. “Get undressed, everything but the tie. I’ll be right back.” He pats Shiro's chest and walks backward, never taking his eyes off him.

It’s a bad idea. “Baby, watch out for the -” His warning is too late; Keith knocks into one of the camera stands. It tips precariously. Keith fumbles for it frantically and just barely manages to catch it before it hits the floor. He looks down at it, then up at Shiro.

“Oops?”

Shiro bursts into laughter, hunching over with the strength of it.

“Shut up!” Keith complains, red faced as he sets it back up. He bends down to look into the camera. “See how he treats me? No respect.” He turns back to Shiro. “I thought I told you to get undressed.”

Shiro snickers and mouths the word loser at the camera as Keith strides across the room to their bed. “Is this going up online, then?” he asks as he unbuttons his shirt and shrugs it off.

Keith looks over his shoulder as he rummages in the nightstand for the lube. “Baby, you just held me up on your shoulders so you could deep throat me. Hell yes this is going up online.” He returns just as Shiro kicks off his shoes and drops his pants and underwear. “Plus, I’m about to hold you up and fuck you against the wall and you know everyone’s going to want to see that.”

Shiro pauses in the midst of pulling off a sock. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” he says slowly. “Not that I don’t think you can do it but…”

“But you don’t think I can do it,” Keith says dryly. He slaps the bottle of lube against Shiro’s chest and yanks his shirt off. “Guess I’ll have to prove it to you too, then. Get yourself ready.”

Shiro chooses his words carefully. “Trust me, I know how much you can bench. But this is more of an endurance game, you know?”

Keith drops his shorts and crowds Shiro up against the wall, wrapping his hand around the tie still hanging from his neck. He recognizes the stubborn look of determination on his face as he wraps his other hand around his own dick and starts stroking himself hard. His refractory period never ceases to amaze. “Get. Ready,” he growls in a voice edged with danger. Shiro can’t deny that it sends a frisson of desire through him. He sighs and resigns himself to the possibility of crashing down mid-coitus. He pours some lube on his fingers and presses them into his hole. Keith watches him silently as he works himself open quickly and efficiently. His heavy gaze makes a flush spread over Shiro's face and chest and his dick stand proud.

He pulls his fingers out once he’s worked himself up to three and turns a challenging look on Keith, who rolls his eyes and pats one hip. “Come on, leg up,” he demands. Shiro gamely wraps one leg around Keith’s waist and his arms around his neck. Keith hoists him up with a small grunt. “Ready?” he asks, a hint of strain in his voice. _This is such a bad idea,_ Shiro thinks, but nods anyway. “Well? Get on with it, then.”

“Wow, baby, so romantic,” Shiro deadpans, but tilts his hips and reaches between them to take hold of Keith’s cock and guide it to his hole. They both groan as he slowly sinks down, pausing when Keith is fully seated in him. They stay that way for a few long moments until Shiro is practically squirming. “Well? Get on with it,” he snarks.

Keith, red faced with the strain of holding him up, scowls. He thrusts up, grinding against Shiro. “So impatient,” he says, but his voice is breathless and his arms are starting to tremble.

Shiro holds him a little tighter and presses back against the wall to try and take some of his weight off. “I just thought you’d want to hurry up.”

“I can do this all day.”

“Uh huh.” Shiro uses his legs to pull himself up and drop back down on him. Keith wheezes and the trembling gets worse. He’s a worrying shade of red. If they keep going, this is not going to end well. Shiro sighs. “Baby.”

Keith lets out a frustrated groan. “Okay, fine,” he relents, and lets Shiro down, panting. “Stop gloating, asshole.”

“I would never.” Shiro kisses him on his sweaty forehead. “I’m actually pretty impressed.”

Keith blows a raspberry against Shiro’s chest in retaliation. Shiro yelps and shoves him away. Keith laughs and after a moment, he joins in. It turns into a gasp when Keith takes the opportunity to pull Shiro’s leg up over his elbow and thrust back in on one smooth stroke. Shiro grabs his shoulders to steady himself. “Oh,” he says breathlessly. Keith’s smile turns into a smirk. He grabs onto Shiro’s neck and pulls him down for a filthy kiss as he moves inside him, cock dragging against his walls and sending shocks of pleasure up his spine. “Okay, this is good,” he says when they finally come back up for air. Keith chuckles darkly.

Shiro’s thighs burn and ache with the stretch, but it’s so worth it for the way it puts Keith at the perfect angle to drive into him. He lets his head fall back as Keith nails his prostate over and over, struggling to breathe. Keith leans in and licks at a nipple before sucking it into his mouth; Shiro keens as the feeling goes straight to his dick. He wraps his arms around Keith’s neck, pulling him closer to his chest. “Don’t stop,” he pleads as Keith nibbles lightly. His free hand comes up to play with his other nipple as his thrusts speed up. Shiro’s cock is so hard it hurts, pressed between their stomachs. When Keith switches nipples, Shiro bucks up into him, rubbing himself frantically against Keith’s abs. Orgasm hits Shiro almost by surprise, bowling him over. Keith groans and grinds his forehead against his chest as Shiro clenches around him. He stills and pulses inside him, panting hot breaths against his pecs.

Shiro shifts his leg but Keith doesn’t let go, even as he pulls out. He drops to his knees in front of him, shifting Shiro’s leg to his shoulder as he leans in and cleans him up with little kitten licks against Shiro’s spent and hypersensitive cock. Shiro whines and twists his hips, burying his hands in Keith’s ponytail. He’s not sure whether he wants to push him away or pull him closer so instead he just holds on for dear life as Keith goes lower to suck at his balls and then pulls apart his cheeks to get at his hole.

“Oh my god, that’s so filthy,” he groans, helplessly turned on. His cock slowly fills again as Keith sets his tongue against him and licks his own come from Shiro’s hole. He reaches up with his free hand to pump Shiro, slow and firm until he’s sobbing from the pleasure-pain, every nerve singing too much, too much, too much. Then Keith sets his lips to Shiro’s hole and sucks and he’s done for. Kaput; out of his mind and out for the count as his cock pulses weakly over Keith’s hand. His leg gives out and he collapses to the ground. It’s only Keith’s fast reflexes that save them from disaster as he crashes to the ground. As it is, his back stings and may possibly be bleeding from scraping against the brick.

Keith lets his leg down off his shoulder and leans forward to cup his face in his hands. “Hey, look at me, you okay?” Shiro blinks, dazed and light headed. Keith’s lips are shiny. He wants to lick them clean, so he does. Keith’s laugh is muffled. “I take it that’s a yes?” Shiro grunts and falls forward to lean against his chest, eyes falling closed as he basks in the endorphins. Keith pets his hair and smooths down his back until Shiro hisses in pain. “Shit, sorry. Note for the future, brick walls are a bad idea.” Shiro hums quietly. “Baby? You wanna say something, reassure me that you’re brain is still online?”

“Something.”

Keith laughs, chest shaking under Shiro’s head. He whines; he doesn’t like his pillow moving.

“Cute. Come on, we should clean those scrapes.” Shiro whines again. He does not want to move. Possibly ever again. “Shiro,” Keith says with a hint of warning.

“Wanna stay here,” he says petulantly. Keith heaves a long suffering sigh.

“Fine.” He shifts and lays Shiro out on his stomach, patting his head. “I’m going to grab the first aid kit, I’ll be right back, okay?” Shiro raises his thumb, then lets his arm flop back to the floor. He’s nearly asleep when Keith returns and slides a pillow under his head. Shiro snuggles it happily as Keith futzes with the first aid kit. “I always forget how useless you are when you come more than once,” he says with amusement. Shiro shivers as Keith’s cool fingers move over his back, cleaning the scrapes.

“You sucked my brain out,” he slurs into the pillow. Keith’s touch slows.

“Was that okay?” Keith asks hesitantly. Shiro rouses himself enough to push himself up onto his elbows and look over his shoulder. Keith has a divot between his brows, lips turned down and shoulders tight as his stares a little too intently at what he’s doing.

“Baby, it was fine, I promise.” Keith’s eyes flicker up to meet his. “Obviously, considering how hard I came,” he teases. The tension relaxes a bit from his shoulders.

“I still should have asked,” Keith says, but he sounds a little less worried.

Shiro sighs and lays back down. He’s too tired for this. “Maybe. But if I didn’t like it, I would have safeworded out. And you would have stopped, and then we would have talked about it. But I didn’t, so you didn’t, and now I’d really rather sleep, if that’s okay. I’ve already said more words than I planned to for the rest of the night.”

Keith huffs, but drops it. He finishes up his ministrations then drapes the comforter from their bed over him and climbs under it as well. They curl up together, Shiro’s head pillowed on Keith’s chest. Keith runs his fingers through Shiro’s hair absently. “So,” he finally says. Shiro growls; he thought they were done talking. “Since you didn’t seem to mind that, how do you feel about adding it to the poll? A lot of people suggested it.”

Shiro nods. “S’fine with me,” he slurs. Keith kisses the top of his head and finally quiets down. Shiro falls asleep to hands in his hair and a steady heartbeat under his ear.

 

***

 

**Video Title: Why You Should Plan Out Your Sex Scenes**

 

**Comments (889)**

 

**NaughtyNizavi**

_Omfg you guys are so cute I can’t even. And HOT!!! All the before and after stuff too... I love. Black, I hope your back is okay!_

        **SwordNSheith**

            _Yup, Red fixed it right up! Thanks for your concern though. -B_

 

**SugarBaby4U(USER SUSPENDED)**

_(deleted)_

        **Cockadoodledong**

_Dude, don’t be that guy. No soliciting!_

        **LancyLance(ADMIN)**

_Please review our policies, we have a strict no soliciting rule. You’ve been issued a warning, next time your account will be suspended_

**SugarBaby4U(USER SUSPENDED)**

_(deleted)_

**LancyLance(ADMIN)**

                    _Lol Good job, asswipe. You’re done. Suspended._

**SwordNSheith**

_Thanks L. - R &B _

**(See More)**

 

**SuckYaDik**

_Damn red ya nasty son! U can suk ur cum outta me anytime_

**SwordNSheith**

**_No._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...fun fact, I apparently mixed up creampie with felching, which I really wish I'd checked beforehand because felching is not something I ever thought I'd write. But, well, I don't feel like fixing it, so I'm just going to count it for the creampie bingo spot. Moral of the story: always check you know what a kink is before trying to write it.
> 
> Twitter: [kenda1l1](https://twitter.com/kenda1l1)  
> Tumblr: [Votrashed](https://voltrashed.tumblr.com) (mostly inactive)


	4. Day 4: Sex Toys/Knotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results of the poll come in. Keith and Shiro satisfy their subscribers' fantasies...and their own.
> 
> _Shiro looks at him for a moment, then nods and kisses him hard. The mood changes as Shiro grinds down on him. “So,” Shiro says when they finally come up for air. “You gonna knot me up good, Alpha?” Keith moans and knocks his head back against the bed, hands fisting uselessly where Shiro keeps his wrists firmly pinned to the mattress._
> 
>  
> 
> _“Yeah,” he breathes, “Gonna take my knot, baby?”_
> 
>  
> 
> _Shiro bites his lip and nods quietly, rolling his hips sinuously in his lap. “Want it, Alpha. Please?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold, a wild plot appears! To everyone who commented, I have loved reading them and I'm going to try and answer tonight, but please be patient. It's been a hell of a day. Also, there are a couple links to images and stuff in the story this time for, er, visual reference. NSFW warning for the one for the sex toy because it's, well, NSFW. The website's description was just too good to to not link to it though.

Their first poll rakes in nearly two thousand dollars, with almost twelve hundred of that going towards a vote for sex toys. They have plenty of them at home already but somehow, using an old one kind of seems like cheating when they’ve made so much money. They search the internet for the perfect toy, but nothing really strikes them as just right. Keith is just about ready to give up and choose some generic dildo or something.

“Why don’t we try an actual sex shop,” Shiro suggests. “There’s one on 2nd and Elm that I’ve heard is really good.”

Keith raises an eyebrow at him. “You heard, huh?” Shiro colors and keeps his eyes resolutely on the movie playing on Netflix. It’s a shitty horror movie and not worthy of the amount of interest Shiro is showing. “Shiro.”

Shiro wipes a hand over his face. “Someone at the Garrison may or may not have told me about it,” he mutters. Keith sits up straight.

“What.”

Shiro sighs and pauses the movie. “Don’t worry, he hasn’t seen our videos. The city’s geoblocked, remember?”

Keith settles back against the couch again, still a little suspicious. “So how exactly did you guys get on the subject of sex shops, then?”

Shiro grins. “Is someone jealous?”

“Why should I? I already know I’ve got you locked down.”

Shiro kicks his thigh lightly. “One of the other interns is getting married and they were talking about the bachelor’s party,” he says, getting back to the subject at hand. “Anyway, I guess the shop is owned by the ex-girlfriend of the guy who told us about it. He says they have a lot of specialty items.”

Keith rubs a hand over one cheek, thinking. He can’t deny he’s a little intrigued. “I guess we can check it out,” he says eventually. He snorts. “You know, I was actually expecting you to say you’d heard about it from Lance,” he admits. Shiro is quiet. “Shiro, what aren’t you telling me?”

Shiro bites his lip, but he’s not even trying to hide his amusement. “You know that girl he’s been talking about nonstop but is too chicken to talk to?”

“Please don’t tell me it’s Sex Shop Girl.”

“It’s absolutely Sex Shop Girl,” Shiro says, and bursts out laughing. Keith groans and drops his head in his hands.

“Guess we’ll get to vet her,” he mutters. “Can we go back to the horrible movie now?”

Shiro pulls him closer and kisses his cheek, then hits play.

 

***

 

Castle Erotique is surprisingly classy for a sex shop, Keith thinks as he looks at the tasteful lingerie and privacy screens in the windows. Shiro is already eying up the [shimmery silver romper](https://imgur.com/9G3IinR) on display.

“We’re going to be going home with some new lingerie, aren’t we?” Keith says with a small smile. Shiro blushes a little but nods.

“If they have anything that fits.”

When they push inside the shop, they find that the inside is just as nice as the outside, light and airy with tasteful displays. A woman with delicate features and long silvery blonde hair sits behind a marble counter. She looks up at the tinkle of the bell and smiles warmly. “Welcome to Castle Erotique, let me know if you…” She trails off, eyes wide as they flick back and forth between them. Keith is getting a bad feeling in his stomach.

“Hi,” he says gruffly, “We don’t need any help.” He grabs Shiro’s hand and hauls him to the back of the shop. Once they’re behind a display he hisses, “Did you see her look? She recognized us!”

Shiro takes the hand he’s still clasping and kisses it. “You’re reading into things. Geoblocked, remember?”

“Excuse me. I don’t mean to interrupt and I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable, but I thought you should know that geoblocking doesn’t work if someone is using a VPN.” They turn around slowly. The woman is smiling shyly at them. “Hello, I’m Allura. Or AltPrincessA on the website.”

Keith whips around and hides his face in Shiro’s chest. “Oh my God,” he whispers in horror. It's one thing for their friends to know. A complete stranger recognizing and calling them out is another thing entirely. This will be the memory that causes the heart attack that kills him at eighty-eight. So much for death by orgasm like he'd always hoped for.

“Oh dear, I’m so sorry. I wouldn’t have said anything, but, well, not many people know about the VPN thing and I thought you should. I’ll leave you alone now, but if you’d like, I can give you some suggestions for programs to help block VPNs.”

“Thanks,” Keith squeaks. He looks over his shoulder as he hears her walk away, and then up at Shiro, who is the shade of a tomato. “Should we leave? I feel like maybe we should leave.”

Shiro shrugs. “We can if you want,” he says in a neutral tone. “But she seems very respectful, and I recognize the username. She seems nice.”

Keith bites his lip. He recognizes the username too, and it’s one of the ones he actually kind of likes interacting with. He sighs heavily. He can do this. _They_ can do this. They are adult damn porn stars, for fuck's sake. This is just an unanticipated quirk of the job. “Alright, fine. But let’s just get in and out, okay?”

Shiro rubs his back comfortingly. “Sure.”

In the end, they leave with a bottle of lube and a shop card with some security programs scrawled in Allura’s handwriting.

 

***

 

It takes two weeks for Keith to build up the courage to go back to Castle Erotique. Allura smiles at him when he walks in, but politely turns away and leaves him alone. Her reaction only strengthens his resolve. He steels his nerves and walks over to her. She looks up from her computer with a surprised look that quickly melts into a small smile. “Hello.”

“I wanted to thank you,” he says bluntly. “For your advice. We went with one of the programs you recommended and it works.”

“I know,” Allura says with a self deprecating smile. It takes him a moment to realize what she means.

“Oh, you can’t see it anymore,” he says. She nods serenely, folding her hands on the countertop. “But you still recommended the programs?”

“Your safety and comfort is more important than my ability to watch you.”

Keith feels vaguely like he’s being chided, but it still breaks down the last of his reservations. “I need your help again,” he tells her.

Her eyebrows crawl up her forehead but she simply nods and asks, “Of course. How can I help?”

“I…” God, this is embarrassing, and he’s not even sure why. It’s not exactly like he’s sex shy. He shakes his head and steels his resolve. “I’m assuming you saw that we held a poll, and sex toys was the winner?”

“Ah. And I assume you are coming up short in terms of the sex toy part?”

He sighs and sticks his hands in his pockets. “We wanted something a little different, you know? We could just do a plug or a dildo or something, but people paid a lot. Like, _a lot_ of money and doing something boring like that doesn’t seem fair, you know?”

Allura hums thoughtfully, tapping a fingernail against her lips. She nods. “I might have something for you,” she says as she stands and comes around the counter. She gestures for him to follow her. She plucks an item off the stand and hands it to him.

He chokes, eyes wide. “That’s… ah… definitely not boring,” he manages. He looks back up at her but she has that same calm, warm smile on her face, like nothing phases her. It probably doesn’t. He looks back down at the item in his hand and can’t deny that it raises a certain amount of interest. And based off Shiro’s internet history, he would not be opposed. “Okay. Yeah. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Anything else I can help with?”

Keith pauses. “Lingerie?” he asks. “That silver one in the window.”

“Oh, that’s a very pretty one. I have it at home. We also have a large selection of lingerie cut specifically for men, if you’re interested.”

Okay, so maybe this situation isn't the worst thing to happen to him after all. "Yes, please."

 

***

 

“I feel like we should be doing an unboxing or something,” Keith mutters as he focuses one of the cameras. It’s a little hard for _him_ to focus when Shiro is sitting cross legged in the middle of their bed wearing the shimmery romper and flipping the toy over and over in his hands. He looks up and grins at Keith.

“Think we could get a sponsorship? Start doing reviews?” Keith rolls his eyes and, finally satisfied with the camera, comes over and flops down on the bed next to him.

“Financial advisors always say to diversify.”

“Ooh baby, talk money to me,” Shiro says flatly.

Keith army crawls up to him and looks up at him from his lap. “Stocks and bonds. Annuities. 501Ks and Roth IRAs.” Shiro bops him on the nose with the sex toy. “Hey!” He grabs it away from him as Shiro laughs. “Can we please get started now?”

“You’re the one playing around,” Shiro points out. Keith points a finger at him menacingly, but sits up and faces the camera anyway.

“Hi guys,” he says in an obnoxiously upbeat and nasally voice. “Today we’re doing an unboxing featuring a _very_ special product.” Shiro groans and drops his head in his hands. “Today we have the [Fido Pup-knot Cock Sheath made by Oxballs](https://shop.oxballs.com/product.sc?productId=685).” He waggles his eyebrows at the camera. “Get it? Sheath?”

“I have never been more turned off,” Shiro says into his hands.

Keith pouts. “What, by the cock sheath?” The look Shiro gives him is Not Amused.

“By whatever YouTube influencer horror show this is supposed to be,” he says, gesturing at all of Keith.

Keith laughs and drops the act. “Okay, but seriously, I should probably explain a little. This,” he holds up the sheath, “goes over my dick and makes it so I’ve got a nice big knot to fill Black up with.” He leans forward with wide, conspiratorial eyes. “Something you may not know about him: he is _big_ into the Alpha Omega thing.”

“Oh for… okay, I’m done. Come find me when you decide to stop cock blocking yourself.” Shiro rolls off the bed and tries to walk away, but Keith launches himself at him and yanks him back on the bed. He yelps as they crash on the mattress. Keith regrets it almost immediately because Shiro is built like a brick shithouse and weighs as much too, but it doesn’t stop him from laughing hysterically as Shiro flails uselessly. “What is _wrong_ with you?” Shiro laughs as he manages to flip over so he’s pinning Keith. “Why are you in such a silly mood?”

Keith grins up at him, cranes his head so he can kiss him. “I’ll tell you later,” he murmurs against his lips.

Shiro looks at him for a moment, then nods and kisses him hard. The mood changes as Shiro grinds down on him. “So,” Shiro says when they finally come up for air. “You gonna knot me up good, Alpha?” Keith moans and knocks his head back against the bed, hands clenching uselessly where Shiro keeps his wrists firmly pinned to the mattress.

“Yeah,” he breathes, “Gonna take my knot, baby?”

Shiro bites his lip and nods quietly, rolling his hips sinuously in his lap. “Want it, Alpha. Please?”

Keith growls and muscles his way out of Shiro’s hold. He reverses their positions and grins down at him, letting his hands trail lightly from fingertips down his arms to his chest. Shiro squirms a little, ticklish, but lets his eyes flutter shut as he traces the deep vee neckline of the romper, following it nearly down to his belly button and back up to his other pec. He pushes aside the loose fabric so he can thumb at a nipple. Shiro gasps and looks up at him through his eyelashes, a healthy blush following the path of his scar. He looks beautiful, all silvery fabric and tan skin, bitten red lips and bared neck. Keith leans down to nuzzle at the join of neck and shoulder, sucking and nipping little marks Shiro will probably bitch about later, but makes him moan and drop his bent knees open now. Keith shifts backwards to kneel in between them, following the trail his fingers had taken along the neckline with his lips.

Shiro shivers when he kisses and sucks a mark just below his sternum, hands fisting in the sheets. “Baby,” he rasps, but doesn’t continue. Keith contemplates prompting him to finish the thought, but ends up distracting himself with Shiro’s chest. He pushes his hands under the fabric and squeezes his pecs lightly, rubbing his thumbs in circles. Shiro’s chest is incredibly sensitive; he’d once come just from having his nipples played with, which nearly had Keith coming just from watching him lose it. As he moans and arches up into Keith’s hands, he’s nearly tempted to try for it again, but that’s not what this session is for.

Still, no harm in playing a little. He squeezes them again, a little harder and scrapes a nail over one nipple as it perks up. “Fuck, baby, your tits are amazing,” he says quietly as he rolls it between his fingers. Shiro whines and bucks upwards, hands coming up off the bed, but Keith grabs them and pushes them back down. “No touching.” He smirks a little. “You want to do what your alpha tells you, right?” Shiro licks his lips and nods wildly. “Good.” He leans down to kiss his sternum lightly, then sucks the nipple into his mouth, scrapes his teeth over it while Shiro lets out a long, low groan that vibrates through him and into Keith.

“K...Alpha, if you keep doing that, this isn’t going to last long enough for you to knot me,” Shiro warns breathlessly.

Keith licks one more time, then pushes up so he can see Shiro’s face. “Wow, that keyed up, huh? Guess you aren’t turned off anymore.”

Shiro’s eyes get a dangerous glint in them. He reaches up and wraps his prosthetic hand around Keith’s throat, fingers long enough to press against his jaw. He squeezes lightly, just enough to force him to breathe a little shallower, make his heart race. “I’m getting a little tired of being teased,” he says roughly, grip tightening for a second before he releases him.

Keith gasps in a breath, light headed from lack of oxygen or lack of blood to the brain as it all flies south, or maybe both. He swallows hard and nods. Then he rocks back on his heels and says, “Get on your hands and knees.”

Shiro flips over so fast he nearly kicks Keith. He rears back in time to avoid it, but still smacks him on the ass in reprimand. Then he does it again just because the sound Shiro makes is addictive. Yet another thing for another night, however. He soothes the sting with one hand while running fingertips lightly over the toned back muscles on display for him under the crisscrossing spaghetti straps holding the top up, then down to play with the ruffled edges that don’t quite hide the curve where cheek meets thigh. He continues the light, teasing touches until Shiro’s trembling under him, making small, nearly inaudible whines with each breath out.

Keith stills as he watches him, evaluating. Shiro falls so easily into subspace; most times it’s great, but sometimes he goes too far and it’s up to Keith to pull him back. He runs his hands more firmly over him, chafing a little warmth into his cooled skin before draping himself over him. “Okay, sweetheart?”

Shiro looks over his shoulder at him, blinks wide, hazy eyes at him, then blinks again and Keith can almost see him resettling into his body. He nods minutely. “Yes, Alpha.” Keith kisses the curve of his shoulder. He bites lightly at the ball of it before pulling back enough to slip his fingers under the straps and tug them down. “Hand up,” he directs, pulling it off his arm, and then the other so he can work the bottom half of the romper down his hips.

What he sees makes him groan. Buried between the plush swells of his cheeks is the glass plug Keith had bought him with their first big payout. “How long have you been wearing this?” he asks as he presses against it, nudging it a little deeper as he fumbles for the small camera they use for close up shots. He pans in on it as he works it, angling so it will rub right against Shiro’s prostate.

Shiro sucks in a shaky breath. “Since my shower.”

So at least a couple hours now. No wonder he’s been so fidgety and on edge. Keith huffs out an amused breath and kisses the base of his spine. “Wanted to surprise me?”

Shiro nods, then looks over his shoulder again. “Wanted to be ready for you. Your knot isn’t exactly small.” Keith looks at the cock sheath lying on the bed next to them like an afterthought and smiles.

“No, no it’s not,” he agrees. He reaches for it and the lube, adding a drop or two inside before sliding it over his dick and wrapping the ring that holds it on around his balls. He has to pause for a moment because it feels, well, odd, but in a way that gets his stomach and toes curling. He jacks it a few times like he would his own cock and has to tighten his grip on Shiro’s thigh to stop from curling over as the nubs inside and strange suction-like sensation overtakes him. “Holy shit,” he laughs a little breathlessly. “This is going to be amazing.”

Shiro, who had been watching him the entire time over his shoulder, smiles a little. “That good, huh?”

Keith nods. “You’re going to have to try it sometime.”

Shiro hums agreement, but says, “I kind of want it in me right now, though.”

Now that sounds like a great idea. “You want my fat knot, baby?” He tries not to cringe at the horrible dirty talk. This is Shiro’s fantasy, not his, so his script is coming from the two or three fanfics he’d skimmed in preparation. It shows when Shiro snorts quietly and says in a high, breathy voice,

“Yeah, Alpha, want you to breed me, fill me up full of your pups.”

Fuck, that...that should _not_ sound hot. It should sound horrific, really, but he’s so into it right now it’s almost painful. “I can do that,” he says a touch too sincerely. Shiro gives him a surprised look that quickly fades into a smirk. He sways his hips enticingly.

“Go ahead, I’m ready.”

Keith grips the edges of the glass plug and slowly eases it out; Shiro moans a little as it pops free, then again when Keith quickly fills him with three lubed up fingers. It doesn’t take long before he’s pumping four in and out with ease while Shiro rocks back eagerly. He begs so prettily; Keith never knows whether he wants to give him what he asks for or keep teasing him just so he can hear more of it. Finally, he can’t take it anymore either. He sets the handheld aside temporarily, and then presses the tip of the cock sheath against Shiro’s hole.

It’s not quite the same as a regular cock; it comes to a more pointed head, widening out and then narrowing a bit right before ballooning out into the knot part. As he presses in up to the knot, that wonderful suction pulls against him; it almost feels like fucking an ass and a mouth at the same time. He is not going to last long like this.

Shiro shifts a bit, getting used to the girth. Realistically, it’s not that much bigger than Keith himself. Between the two of them Keith has always been more of the size queen, however, so the knot’s circumference is close to as big as Shiro's ever played with. It’s going to be a tight fit. Keith can’t wait.

Apparently neither can Shiro, because he presses backwards impatiently. Keith pulls back. “Uh uh, not yet, pup. You’ve got to work for it first.”

“Work for it?” Shiro asks quietly. Keith scratches fingers from the base of his spine to his scalp, tangling his hand in his bangs. He pulls his head back so he can look him in the eye.

“I want you to fuck yourself on me until you’re so loose that my knot just pops right in.”

Shiro’s eyes dilate and take on a wild look. He nods as much as Keith’s grip allows, then rocks back onto him, pressing up against the knot but not enough to open up to it. He moves forward until just the tip is inside him and then back again. Keith scratches at the buzzed hair just below his ear, then reaches for the handheld again. He watches through the viewfinder as Shiro works himself faster and harder on his dick, hole swallowing the knot just a little more each time as he relaxes and loosens up. They both gasp when, on one last hard push, it pops inside and catches. Shiro freezes, ass clenching exquisitely tight around him, pulsing as he struggles to accommodate the sudden girth. Keith rubs his lower back gently.

Shiro chokes out something like a sob, but Keith knows him well enough to know that it’s not so much pain as it is being overwhelmed. “Breathe, sweetheart.”

Shiro laughs wetly, dropping his head between his shoulders. “I am. I’m trying. It’s just… it’s a lot. I’m okay, I just...”

“Shh, I know baby, but you did so good. You look so good stretched around me,” he croons.

“Ye...yeah?” Shiro stutters, soft and hesitant, as if he doesn’t know how much he’s rocking Keith’s world right now. Keith crowds over him so he can suck a kiss at the base of his neck. Shiro makes a small sound as the movement shifts the knot inside him.

“So good,” he murmurs to the sweaty back of Shiro’s neck. “So perfect for me. How do you feel?”

“Full. So, so fucking full,” Shiro whimpers. The achingly tight pressure is starting to loosen a little as he begins to relax though. When Shiro sucks in a full breath and lets it out, his shoulders drop and tension melts out of the long line of his back. “Okay. I’m. I’m okay. You can move.”

Keith sits back up. He traces a finger over the wide stretch of Shiro around the knot. Shiro makes a strangled keening sound and reflexively pushes back on it, moving the knot a little deeper into him. The movement must make it press right up against his prostate because he lets out a wordless shout and Keith has to drop the handheld and grab his hips to keep him from toppling. Shiro, on his part, seems oblivious to the near miss. He swivels and grinds and rocks his hips against the knot with tiny, punched out grunts every time it hits him right. The way he moves makes the sheath suck and pull and slide deliciously over Keith’s cock, spiraling him higher and higher. It takes him a while to realize that Shiro is whimpering and whining out the word _Alpha_ over and over between mindless pleas for more, even as his movements grow sharper and more frantic.

On one particularly hard roll of his hips, the knot pops back out, but Shiro just presses back on it hard and it goes right back in. “Oh, _fuck,_ ” he groans, and then does it again and again until he’s fucking the knot with abandon, crying out loud enough that Keith has to do something or the neighbors are going to start banging on the walls and ruin the shot. He grabs Shiro’s hips hard to keep him from moving, and pulls out. “ _Nooo,”_ Shiro whines as he does. Keith flips him onto his back, getting rid of the romper that’s still tangled around his thighs while he does it, then pulls Shiro’s legs up onto his shoulders and presses in to the hilt in one long motion. There’s hardly any resistance when the knot goes back in; Keith just barely manages to clap a hand over Shiro’s mouth before he lets out a moan that would definitely have the neighbors calling in a noise complaint. Shiro doesn’t seem to mind the hand though, especially when Keith rolls his hips, grinding the knot in as deep as it can go before pulling out.

The sound the sheath and knot makes popping in and out of Shiro’s loosened hole is so lewd it makes Keith’s eyes cross and he has to stop watching before he comes just from the sight of it battering Shiro’s ass. “You’re taking me so well, baby. Look at you, so perfect for me, so gorgeous, my pretty little omega.” Shiro’s eyes well up at the praise and Keith can feel his lips curl in a smile under his palm. He leans forward to replace it with his lips and tongue, swallows the sounds he makes as he speeds up, just working his hips in tiny movements so the knot presses against Shiro’s prostate in all the best ways. He reaches down to take him in hand but before he can get there, Shiro freezes and tenses and Keith feels warm wetness splash his hand between their stomachs. The clench of Shiro around him sucking him in, along with the feel of the sheath sends him over the edge too. He comes so hard he sees lights behind his eyelids and for a moment he worries he might pop a blood vessel or something. After what seems like forever, the aftershocks finally fade and Keith comes back to earth to find Shiro petting him tenderly, scraping his hair out of his face and trailing feather light kisses all over his face and neck.

“Back?” he says with a hint of amusement. Keith drops his head to his chest and a tiny, almost delirious giggle bubbles up from him.

“That was amazing.”

“Understatement.”

Keith lets Shiro’s legs fall from his shoulders. He winces when Shiro hisses; Keith rubs his hips apologetically. Just because Shiro is stupidly flexible for such a large guy doesn’t mean that staying folded in half for long periods of time is easy for him. He winces again when he pulls out and Shiro makes a small, hurt sound. “Sorry, sorry. Are you okay?”

“Work tomorrow is probably going to suck, but I’ve had a lot worse for a lot less fun, so I’m going to say it’s worth it.”

Keith wants to ask him if he’s sure but he learned a long time ago that questioning like that only tends to turn Shiro into a stubborn mule. He trusts him to say if there is something really wrong. “Okay. Do you want to cuddle for a bit? Or should I draw us a bath?”

“Mmn,” Shiro hums, stretching his arms out above him and arching his back. Keith has to remind himself that round two is not an option tonight. Shiro peeks one eye open at him with a tiny smile. The bastard knows exactly what he’s doing to him.  “I don’t want to move, but if I don’t take a bath, I’m really going to regret it in the morning,” he muses once he’s done torturing Keith. “You could always carry me there,” he suggests coyly. Keith rolls his eyes.

“Your faith in my strength is way too inconsistent,” he grouses, but he also knows that he would carry this man to the moon and back. Further, if he had to. Shiro’s smile crinkles up his eyes and nose.

“Wrong. I always have faith in you.” The words strike Keith right in the heart, so sharp he has to take a steadying breath.

“I love you,” he says softly. Shiro kisses him lightly, then pushes him away.

“Go draw me a bath, oh great Alpha.”

Keith snorts but does as told, feeling light and airy and on top of the world. And he hasn’t even told Shiro that their home loan application was accepted yet.

 

***

 

**Video Title: All Tied Up Pt.2 (R would like to make it known that B is responsible for this title)**

**Comments (1802)**

 

**Cockyboi99**

_Oh shit, B’s not gonna be sitting for a week at least [water drops] [water drops] [water drops]_

 

**Kinkyade**

_Nice camera angles. A+ shooting_

**NaughtyNizavi**

_OMG NERD_

**SwordNSheith**

_Hey now, be nice. And thank you, Kinkyade, I thought R did a good job too -B_

**NaughtyNizavi**

                _Oh, no I was just teasing him, promise. We know each other ;D_

 

**Cockadoodledong**

_Wow_

**Jgryf**

_WOW_

**Alphaslut**

_W O W_

 

**Direct Message From: AltPrincessA**

_Thank you for putting me in as an exception on the program. You were both truly outstanding in this video, and I’m glad you appear to have enjoyed your purchases [winky face]_

**Reply to: AltPrincessA**

_No, thank YOU. Feel free to make recommendations any time -Shiro_

_We’ll be back soon. Thanks Allura -Keith_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few more characters we know showing up in the comments. There's one you might not guess because it's not like we really even got his name in canon, but Cockadoodledoo? Is [Man] Curtis XD
> 
> Twitter: [kenda1l1](https://twitter.com/kenda1l1)  
> Tumblr: [Votrashed](https://voltrashed.tumblr.com) (mostly inactive)


	5. Day 5: With Clothes On/Public Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro fool around in a Macy's fitting room.
> 
> _“Keith, are you filming me right now?” Shiro asks in a disapproving tone. Keith looks up from his phone screen and grins._
> 
> _“Sorry,” he says, not looking sorry at all. He’s too busy ogling Shiro for that. Shiro flushes; it’s not like he’s wearing anything crazy. Jeans, plain black tee, and the leather jacket that is the reason they’re in the fitting room._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I need your help! I'm planning on doing a live Q&A sort of epilogue, but I need questions for the guys to answer. If you have a question for them, drop it in the comments or on my Twitter at [kenda1l1](https://twitter.com/kenda1l1) and let me know if you'd like me to use your username or make one up for you. Thanks, and enjoy!

“Keith, are you filming me right now?” Shiro asks in a disapproving tone. Keith looks up from his phone screen and grins.

“Sorry,” he says, not looking sorry at all. He’s too busy ogling Shiro for that. Shiro flushes; it’s not like he’s wearing anything crazy. Jeans, plain black tee, and the leather jacket that is the reason they’re in the fitting room.

“I asked for your opinion, not for you to take pictures.” He crosses his arms over his chest; Keith’s eyes glaze over and Shiro thinks he might be starting to drool “Really, Red?” He slips easily into their online names because he's learned by now that if it's being recorded then it's probably going to be posted somewhere, explicit or not. Their fans gobble up the domestic stuff just as happily as the hardcore porn at this point.

“What? You look good, I thought I’d share the sight with our subscribers.”

Shiro rolls his eyes, but can’t deny that the compliment feels good. He holds the edges of the jacket out and cocks a hip, putting on a model’s pout. Keith laughs. “Ooh, yeah baby, work it. Do a little turn.” He twirls his finger. Shiro snorts, but does as told. Feeling silly, he sticks his butt out and look over his shoulder.

“What do you think? Am I too sexy for my clothes?” Keith doesn’t say anything. Shiro cranes his head a little further over his shoulder. Keith has his eyes turned south. He preens; these are his favorite jeans and he knows his ass looks good. “So that's a yes?” he teases.

Keith’s awed look turns into a smirk. He reaches out and sets a palm on his ass and squeezes appreciatively before slipping under the shirt and tugging the waistline of his jeans down with one finger. “What are these?” he asks quietly.

Shiro blinks, and then drops his head for a moment before dropping the pose. “Well, they were supposed to be a surprise for after dinner but…”

Keith’s throat clicks as he swallows. “Turn around,” he orders roughly. Shiro shivers, stomach jumping in anticipation as he spins. “Unbutton your pants.”

He takes a slow, deep breath. “We’re in a Macy’s fitting room,” he says quietly, fiddling with his jeans button. Despite his protests, his jeans are getting tighter by the second under Keith’s gaze.

“That’s not a no.”

Shiro hesitates for a moment longer, even though it’s mostly for show. Then he heaves a put upon sigh and undoes the button and zipper, pushing his fly apart to show the deep blue lace under them.  Keith presses his hand to Shiro's chest and gently pushes him back against the dressing room mirror. He slides his hand down until the very tips of his fingers brush the sliver of skin between the hem of his shirt and the edges of his underwear. He sucks his belly in sharply. “Tickles,” he murmurs. Keith glances up through his eyelashes with a small private smile.

Pull ‘em down a little more?” he asks. Shiro nods, heart in throat as he hooks his thumbs in his jeans and tugs them down a little. Keith’s eyes widen. “Is that…”

“A garter belt,” Shiro finishes for him with a smirk. He slides a finger under the waistband of the garter and snaps it lightly against his skin. “Surprise, baby.” He doesn’t mention the new home they're celebrating while on tape. That’s just for them.

“Fuck, baby. How are you so sexy?” Keith whispers.

Shiro leans harder against the mirror and juts his hips out suggestively. He pulls his jeans down further, revealing the straps that attach with little teal bows to the tops of the sheer navy thigh highs he’s also wearing. Keith thunks his head against Shiro’s chest with a groan. Shiro laughs and pets his hair. Then he reaches down and hitches his pants back up.

Keith draws back sharply. “Wait, what are you doing?” he whines plaintively.

“We’re in a fitting room,” Shiro reminds him patiently, even though he doesn’t feel very patient himself.

“So we’ll be quick,” Keith argues with a little pout.

“You really want to be _that_ couple?”

“Absolutely.”

Shiro pinches the bridge of his nose, but a smile creeps onto his lips. It’s still fairly early on a weekday and the Macy’s is a ghost town. As long as they're quick and quiet, they probably could get away with it. The idea of getting caught is both terrifying and titillating. “I guess you better hurry, then.

Keith grins, bright and happy. He raises the phone again. “Pants off,” he demands. Shiro wriggles the jeans down his hips and then over his thighs, then kicks out of his boots and pulls them off entirely. He reaches for the jacket, but a hand on his stops him. “Leave it on. I like it.” Shiro snorts.

“You realize this is a three hundred dollar jacket, right? If we mess it up, we _will_ be buying it.”

Keith just rolls his eyes and pulls it more firmly over his shoulder. “You know we were going home with it anyway,” he snarks as he steps back and runs the camera up and down Shiro’s body, taking it all in.

Shiro widens his stance and sets his hands on his hips. “So are you going to do something, or are you just going to stare all day?”

Keith very carefully sets his phone down on the tiny seat in the corner, aiming it towards them, then drops to his knees so fast Shiro winces. His knees are going to be paying for that later, but he can’t complain when Keith leans forward and nuzzles his cock through the lace before taking him by the hips and spinning him around. Shiro plants his forearms against the mirror and lets himself be repositioned so he’s standing spreadeagled and half bent over. He flinches makes a small sound as Keith snaps the strap of the garter belt against his thigh, but the sting just makes him harder.

Hands run over the lace covering his ass lightly. The underwear he’s wearing are some of the men's ones from Allura's store, cut more like shorts; they’re also looser, because if he’s learned anything in the last six months, it’s that Keith is a nightmare to all underwear everywhere. Keith doesn’t need to rip these though, because when he parts Shiro’s cheeks they slip easily in between them and press perfectly up against his hole as Keith licks into him. He muffles a strangled yell into his arm, biting down as the sensations of _hot-wet-rough_ assault his senses.

Keith snickers and pulls back enough to bite his cheek and say, “Quiet, sweetheart, don’t want to alert the employees." Shiro clamps his mouth shut and glares down at him, then bites his lip as Keith gets back to business.

“This isn’t being fast,” Shiro murmurs in a strained voice as Keith’s tongue presses into him through the lace, the fabric just this side of too rough. He shifts restlessly onto the balls of his feet and then rocks back on his heels, torn between moving into it or away. Keith doesn’t say anything or move away, but he gamely reaches around and pulls down waistband of the underwear to take him in hand, stroking long and firm and fast. Shiro stuffs a fist in his mouth to stop his moan. He stares at his own flushed face in the mirror because if he looks down and sees Keith’s hand wrapped around him, image doubled in the mirror, it will all be done and over in moments. Not that it takes much longer than that anyway; he lasts for maybe another minute before he’s coming with a moan that is way too loud for their surroundings. Luckily, Keith has thought ahead because he manages to catch it in his hand instead of letting it splatter against the mirror. He pants, breath fogging up the glass in front of him as Keith stands up behind him. He kicks Shiro's legs together and then uses the come in his hand to lube up his inner thighs. Shiro groans again, but this time in disgust.

“ _Really?_ ” he whines as Keith unzips and pushes his erection between his thighs and starts to thrust. Keith nips at his neck warningly.

“I’m sorry, do you carry lube around with you everywhere?”

“Maybe I should,” Shiro grumbles, but still tightens his thighs and reaches back to hold Keith by the hip and pull him closer. He’s speeding up, already coming undone. He silently shudders out his orgasm, twitching and spasming in pleasure. He does not, Shiro notices, remember to save the mirror this time but then again, neither did Shiro. He has no idea how they’re going to manage to clean that up discreetly. Keith slumps against him for a moment, mouthing mindlessly at his neck and shoulder.

A loud knock shakes the door behind them. Keith yelps and jumps back as someone on the other side says in a loud voice, “Excuse me, but I think you two should leave.” They look at each other for a moment, frozen in panic, before Keith’s expression cracks and he starts to laugh so hard he has bend over. Shiro drops his head in his hands and wonders where he went so wrong in life.

‘Uh, just a second,” he manages in a mortified voice at least two octaves too high. He gives Keith a dirty glare and kicks him before scrambling for his pants. His eyes catch on the mirror and he grimaces. They _need_ to clean that up. He can’t live with the thought of leaving it for someone else. “Give me your sock,” he hisses at Keith, who swallows his giggles as he gamely pulls off a shoe and sock and tosses it to Shiro. Keith winks at the camera phone before turning it off. Shiro gives him an exasperated look as he does his frantic best to get rid of the evidence, but can't help but be a bit amused at his antics anyway. He loves the dork.

They emerge, Shiro red faced and sheepish while Keith smirks proudly, from the dressing room a few minutes later. The equally red faced employee just points to the exit. “You _are_ going to buy that, right?” she asks pointedly, looking at the jacket slung over Shiro's arm. It’s not really a question.

They exit the store three agonizing minutes later, plus one jacket and one order to never come back, and minus every ounce of dignity between them.

 

***

 

**Video Title: Black is Too Damn Sexy for His Own Good Or: How We Got Kicked Out of the Macy’s**

**Comments (1194)**

 

**JGryf**

    _I’m with Red, too damn hot, if I were that employee I’d ask to join, not kick them out_

 

**Cockadoodledong**

  _My boyfriend and I tried out that cock sleeve from your last video and damn, your guys were right and it's amazing! Thanks guys!_

**Adam43491**

_Darling, please don't put our sexual life out on the internet._

          **Cockadoodledong**

                 _Darling, please don't use your real name on the internet_

                **LanceyLance (Admin)**

                    _Well, now it's awkward_

                    **SwordNSheith**

                         _Because it wasn't before? -R_

                         _Be nice R &L! C&A I'm glad you liked it. Be sure to tell Oxballs who recommended it if you review! ;D -B_ _  
_

 

**CumSlut4U**

    _[eggplant] [water drops] [water drops] [water drops]_

 

**RoloThePirate**

    _I need to get me a jacket like that_

    **Nyyyyma**

 **** _I need to get me a man like that_

**RoloThePirate**

_That can be arranged_

**Nyyyyma**

_No._

**SwordNSheith**

_Also a_ _wkward. Y'all are on a roll today XD -R_

 

**AltPrincessA**

_You two are so sweet and sexy, and I love all the banter, too cute! Black, I love that garter set! Any suggestions on where to find one like it? ;P  
_

    **SwordNSheith**

_I know a place ;) -B_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I'm not strangely into Adurtis, I don't know what you're talking about. Don't forget to let me know if you have a question(s) for the guys!
> 
> Twitter: [kenda1l1](https://twitter.com/kenda1l1)  
> Tumblr: [Votrashed](https://voltrashed.tumblr.com) (mostly inactive)


	6. Day 6: Handcuffed/Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Keith steps behind him, wraps his hand gently around Shiro’s throat, and raises his head again. His eyes widen when he sees the items laid out in a line on the bed. There are two pairs of cuffs, sleek black leather on the outside and crimson velvet padding on the inside. Settled between them and directly in front of him is a matching collar. Allura’s housewarming gifts. Shiro’s throat catches and clicks as he swallows dryly. He can feel Keith’s gaze on him, heavy and assessing, but he can’t take his eyes off the cuffs and collar._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late guys, I ran into a snag on friday and had to rethink where I wanted this to go, and then worked all Saturday. Day 7 will probably come either late tonight or tomorrow. Thank you all for your patience!
> 
> This chapter is a little different, more serious and involves some stronger BDSM themes, so just be forewarned (but don't worry, I'm a sucker for happy).

“I think we should invite Allura to the housewarming,” Shiro says as they lay curled up in bed watching Netflix on their new laptop.

Keith tilts his head up so he can see Shiro. He looks a little confused and a lot suspicious. “Uh, okay? I mean sure, I'd like that, but I'm getting the feeling there's more to this.”

Shiro shrugs. “I like her,” he hedges. Keith continues to stare, waiting him out. It doesn't take long for Shiro to break. “And so does Lance,” he admits. A grin grows slowly on Keith's face.

“Aww, baby, are you trying to play Cupid?” he teases. Shiro's sticks his tongue out at him petulantly.

“I think they'd be good together,” he defends. Keith looks doubtful and he understands why. From the outside, they make no sense; Allura is fairly reserved and exudes class, whereas Lance can be crude, talks before he thinks, and wouldn't know manners if they walked up and slapped him across the face. He's also smart, incredibly sweet inside, and fiercely loyal. And Allura, well, her sense of humor is wicked and often shockingly dirty. Above all else, she wants someone she can trust and not feel pressured to be perfect.

“Even if they would be good together, what makes you think Lance will manage to find the balls to actually talk to her?” Keith asks. “He can't even manage to respond to her comments online.”

Shiro leans down to kiss him on the forehead, then the mouth. “Two words: liquid courage.”

Keith shakes his head, but his smile is amused. “This is going to be a disaster.”

It probably will be. But at least it will make for a good show.

 

***

 

It’s absolutely a disaster. Lance drinks too much too fast and comes on too strong. Allura, ever the queen, puts him firmly and devastatingly in his place. Lance hightails it out of there and spends the rest of the party in the bathroom alternating between lamenting his lost chance and puking his guts out. Shiro actually feels kind of bad about it and spends a lot of time sitting with Lance in the bathroom, feeding him water and bread and rubbing his back while Keith does damage control with Allura.

“‘M sorry I ruined your party,” he slurs between hurling sessions. Shiro sighs.

“It's okay, buddy. I should have warned you she would be here.”

Lance looks up at him with watery bloodshot eyes. “Do you think she'll ever talk to me again?”

Shiro bites his lip; he doesn't want to lie, but he also doesn't want to crush his friend. “I don't know,” he finally says. “But I think an apology will go a long way.”

“Right, good idea.” Lance tries to stand up but Shiro pushes him firmly back down.

“Maybe when you don't have vomit down your shirt,” he advises. Lance looks down at himself and turns green. Shiro winces as he leans over and heaves. It's going to be a long night.

 

***

 

Shiro trudges up their front steps feeling like he’s carting boulders on his shoulders. When he gets inside, he leans up against the front door and slides to the ground. He buries his face in his knees and muffles a frustrated scream. He stays on the floor until the cold from the foyer tiles seeps into his skin and his tailbone feels bruised. Then he climbs slowly to his feet and treads wearily to their bedroom. Keith won’t be home from school for another hour; it’s Shiro’s turn to make dinner and the laundry needs to be done, the carpet hasn’t seen a vacuum in who knows how long and there’s probably sentient life in their bathroom. There are dozens of other small chores he needs to do. Instead he flops on their bed and buries himself under their covers.

He allows himself exactly thirty minutes of wallowing time before he makes himself get up and start dinner. He’s listlessly stirring pasta when the front door opens and Keith barrels through it in a flurry of activity. “Hey baby, sorry I’m late, Lance cornered me after class today and wouldn't leave me alone until I helped him come up with a plan to apologize to Allura and...baby?”

Shiro pastes a smile on his face and turns around. “It’s fine, I’m only just finishing up dinner now anyway.”

Keith stops a few steps away from him, brow furrowed. “Are you okay?”

Shiro sighs and turns back to the pasta. “I’m fine, just stressed. Lance is planning to apologize?”

“Don’t do that.”

Shiro tenses. “Do what?” he says flatly. Keith watches him without answering as Shiro pulls the pasta off the burner and tosses it in the strainer.

“You need to shock it with the cold water,” Keith says quietly. Shiro grits his teeth.

“I know that.”

“Okay, but -”

“I know how to cook pasta, Keith!”

“Okay, what the _fuck_ is wrong with you?” Keith snaps. Shiro flinches, shoulders coming up around his ears.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers. He clenches his hands around the edge of the sink so hard his knuckles creak. “I’m sorry, I just...I had a really bad day.”

Keith sighs, then his arms come around Shiro and gently pry his hands off the sink. He kisses the back of his neck. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Not even a little. “Maybe later.” He doesn’t sound convincing even to himself, but Keith lets him have it. “Why don’t you go clean up? I’ll get dinner on the table.”

“Okay.”

Shiro grinds a palm against one eye. He needs to get it together; Keith doesn’t deserve to be on the receiving end of his bad mood. He squares his shoulders, then turns on the cold water and runs it over the pasta.

Dinner is a quiet affair. Shiro asks Keith about Lance's elaborate plans to apologize to Allura and win her over, and Keith pretends Shiro isn’t avoiding the elephant in the room. As they’re cleaning up, Keith says, “I think maybe we should hold off on filming anything tonight.”

Shiro tenses. “Why?”

“Takashi.”

Shiro growls under his breath, frustration rising quickly. “I can _do_ this, okay?”

“Well I can’t, not while you’re this upset and you won’t _talk_ to me.”

Shiro flushes, embarrassed and angry. “Fine.” He slams the dishwasher closed. “I’m going for a run.”

“Shiro!”

He ignores Keith’s exasperated call and stomps into the bedroom to change into his running clothes. Keith doesn’t follow him and Shiro doesn’t see him as he leaves.

He runs until his lungs burn hotter than his anger, then slows when he turns back onto their street until he’s plodding at a snail’s crawl. Now that the anger is gone, he’s left with an empty, gaping maw in his stomach that is slowly refilling itself with disappointment and guilt. He closes the door quietly behind him.

The house is dark around him. At first he thinks Keith must have left, but when he gets to the bedroom, he finds him curled up in bed with a textbook in his lap. He looks up when Shiro comes in, face inscrutable. Then he looks back down at his book. Shiro slumps, stomach twisting and chest constricting. Without a word, he collects his towel and goes to take a shower.

He melts under the hot water, lets his head rest against the wall. The bathroom door opens and a few moments later, Keith’s arms slide around his waist and his body presses along his back. Shiro leans back against him. “I might not get the position on the Kerberos project,” he says to the wall. He half hopes the shower will wash the words away, but the way Keith stiffens behind him tells him they’d been heard.

“Did they say why?” Keith asks.

Because I’m not good enough, he wants to say, but knows that Keith wouldn’t appreciate that answer. Instead he shrugs as Keith reaches around him for the soap and loofah. “Director Sanda said that the project was too important to risk on someone so green.” Bitterness sweeps through him. “Never mind the fact that Dr. Holt requested me personally. He's been fighting for me but...”

Keith runs the loofah up his back and over his shoulders quietly. Finally, he says, “I'm sorry, baby.”

Shiro wilts against him. “It's fine. I know it's not the end of the world. I just.”

“You just really wanted this.”

“Yeah.” He won't deny that it's a blow to his ego as well. Keith presses a kiss between his shoulders and Shiro brings his arms back to hold on to him. “I'm sorry I snapped at you. You didn't deserve that.”

Keith says nothing for a moment, just grabs the shampoo and starts massaging his scalp with it. When he's done and washed the suds from his hair, he says, “You know I'm not mad at you for snapping, right?” He didn't, but it makes him feel better to hear. “But Shiro, you've been acting off for weeks now.” Shiro winces. “Why didn't you say anything?”

Because he didn't want to admit he's a failure. He knows logically that it isn't true, that he's their number one intern and even if he wasn't, Keith would never see it that way. Its just his insecurities talking, but still. “Takashi, talk to me.”

Shiro sighs. “I just couldn't. Can't. I don't know, I'm sorry.” Guilt courses through him.

Keith turns him around and cups his hands against his face. He looks sad, which just digs the knife in further. He swipes a thumb under Shiro's eye and he's not sure if it's a tear or water from the shower, but he's not sure it matters. Slowly, Keith's face evens out into a neutral expression.“What do you need to feel better?”

Shiro thinks, then closes his eyes and lets out a shuddery breath. “I need to be punished,” he says, voice low.

Keith's face twists. “I'm not punishing you because you might not get the job,” he says firmly.

Shiro widens his eyes and shakes his head quickly. “No, not that. But.” He looks down. “I should have told you, and I didn't.”

Keith's eyes widen with comprehension. “Because you couldn't.” Shiro nods. Couldn't get the words out, couldn't let himself share the burden. Couldn't let Keith in.

“Okay.” Keith's hands leave him and he misses the warmth even with the hot water beating his skin. “Okay. Finish cleaning up, and go to the bedroom. Kneel at the end of the bed, hands behind your back, and wait for me.” He steps out of the shower and leaves Shiro, heart pounding with anticipation, to do as told.

 

***

 

Shiro has no idea how long he kneels at the end of the bed. It simultaneously feels like eons and seconds before he hears Keith’s quiet footsteps behind him. The soft brush of fingertips trail across his shoulders, goosebumps following in their wake. They trace his jaw, then clamp down around it. Keith lifts his head; Shiro keeps his eyes down but allows himself to be moved as Keith sees fit.

Keith hums thoughtfully, then turns him back to face the bed, tilting his head down. He listens to the rustling as Keith moves quietly around the room. The silence is heavy, anticipatory. Finally, Keith steps behind him, wraps his hand gently around Shiro’s throat, and raises his head again. His eyes widen when he sees the items laid out in a line on the bed. There are two pairs of cuffs, sleek black leather on the outside and crimson velvet padding on the inside. Settled between them and directly in front of him is a matching collar. Allura’s housewarming gifts. Shiro’s throat catches and clicks as he swallows dryly. He can feel Keith’s gaze on him, heavy and assessing, but he can’t take his eyes off the cuffs and collar.

Keith picks up one pair of cuffs. “I’m going to put these around your wrists,” he says quietly. It’s not a question, but Keith is offering him a chance to say no. He doesn’t take it. Keith kneels behind him and wraps the cuffs around his wrists, slipping a finger underneath to check the tightness. “Now your ankles. Lift up.”  When he’s finished, Keith picks up the collar and holds it in front of Shiro’s face. “This?”

Shiro stares at it. They’ve never used a collar before. He swallows hard, imagining the feel of it pressing against his throat. He closes his eyes and tilts his chin up in submission.

Keith buckles it gently around his throat. It lays soft and warm against his Adam’s Apple and as it slips around him, a calm closes in upon him, wrapping him up like a down comforter. Keith kisses the back of his neck just above the collar and moves away. “Stand up.”

Shiro pauses, trying to figure out exactly how he’s supposed to do that with his hands behind his back and ankles bound, but Keith wouldn’t ask of him something impossible. Keith waits patiently for him to figure it out. Eventually, he shuffles forward and presses his face to the bed, using it as leverage to stand. It’s awkward and humiliating and he has to hop a bit to keep his balance, but it’s worth it when Keith pets down his back and says, “Good boy.” Shiro flushes with pleasure. “Safe word?”

He has to clear his throat to answer, collar tightening briefly as he does so. “Lion.” Keith runs his hand up and down Shiro’s back, then abruptly shoves. Shiro gasps as he hits the bed chest first, ass and legs hanging off.

“Get up on the bed,” Keith orders.

Shiro bites his lip and wriggles awkwardly up onto the bed. He feels ridiculous, blushing to his roots from the indignity. Something occurs to him as he settles, sweating a bit from the effort. “Are we taping this?”

“No!” Shiro flinches, opens his mouth to ask why not, it's something they'd probably enjoy, but  Keith cuts him off by rolling him over. He looks down at him, brows furrowed. “This is for us. For you. Not them.” For some reason, relief washes over him, even though he doesn’t think he would have minded being recorded. He nods and Keith relaxes. He sits down on the bed next to Shiro and pats his thighs. “Come here.”

Once he’s struggled his way into position sprawled over his lap, Keith brushes fingers through his hair, tugging occasionally and sending little sparks of pain through him. “Tell me something, sweetheart. How many days did you keep this from me?” Shiro stills, tensing. Keith tugs sharply on his hair in warning and Shiro makes himself relax against him. “How many days?”

Shiro wants to say, but the words won’t come. He grinds his forehead into the comforter, ashamed and frustrated with himself. It’s not that hard. It shouldn’t be this _hard_.

Keith’s hand comes down on his ass, hard. Shiro yelps and jolts, skin on fire where Keith’s hand connected. It spreads through him until every last inch of him tingles. “How many days?”

“I…” He doesn’t manage to get beyond that. His throat closes up on him and all he can make is a tiny grunt of frustration.

“What’s wrong, baby, cat got your tongue?” Keith’s voice mocks him. His fingers wedge themselves under the collar and tug sharply. Shiro chokes as it pulls taut over his airway, but Keith lets go almost as abruptly as he grabbed on. “Here’s an idea. Since you can’t seem to spit out the number, you’re going count from one and I will spank you. When you stop counting, then I’ll know. Think you can manage that?”

Keith is putting the responsibility for his punishment into his own hands. Shiro goes hot, and he can feel his cock start to stir in spite of himself. Keith curls his fingers in the collar again and leaves them there, a warning. “Well? Can you do that or not, Takashi?”

“Yes,” he whispers.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you.”

“Yes,” he manages a little louder. Keith’s hand cracks down again. “Yes!” he gasps, shifting his hips restlessly as the hit reverberates through his body and soul.

Keith soothes the hurt with small circles. “Good. Begin.”

Shiro takes a deep breath, then another, and another, steeling himself. Keith waits for him. He takes one final breath, and as he lets it out, he says, “One.” Keith’s hand comes down. This time he’s prepared. It still stings, but it’s bearable. It makes it easier to say, “Two.” Again, this time against the opposite cheek, a burn that spreads down his thighs and through his groin. It emboldens him. “Three, four, five.” Three in succession, resounding loud in the air. Shiro grits his teeth and clenches his hands. “Six.”

He keeps counting, breathless, until he’s gasping and the comforter under his face is wet with tears. His skin is on fire; even Keith’s gentle rubbing between each slap grates his flayed nerve endings. “Breathe, sweetheart. Are we done?” Shiro sucks in a deep breath and shakes his head.

“Eleven.” This time the hand connects against the sensitive fold of his right cheek and inner thigh and he can’t hold back a shout. He arches and tries to curl in on himself, but Keith’s hand wraps around his bound ones and presses him firmly back against his lap. Shiro whimpers. “T...twelve.” Another, against his other thigh. He chokes on a sob, trembling. “ _Fuck,_ I can’t, I can’t, I…”

“Shh, calm down baby, breathe.”

“I can’t.” His voice breaks.

“Do you need to safe word?” Shiro pants, throat dry as the desert and sight wobbling precariously. If he safe words, it will be over. Or he could lie and say it had been twelve days and it will also be over. But then all of this would be pointless and nothing would be solved. “Takashi, it’s okay to safe word. It doesn't make you bad, or make any of this mean any less. Do you understand?” Shiro presses his face into the mattress, but nods. “I need you to say it, sweetheart. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” he says in a small voice.

“Thank you, baby.” He runs a soothing hand through Shiro’s sweat soaked hair. He leans into it, seeking comfort. “Now, do you need to safe word?”

Shiro forces himself to think through the fuzz in his brain and evaluate himself. Then he says, “Thirteen.” Keith is quiet for a moment, and then the smack of skin on skin rings out through the air. “Fourteen.” _Crack._ “Fif...fifteen.” _Crack._ “Six.” His throat is on fire. His ass is on fire. His eyes are on fire. His brain is so, so close to being blissfully numb. “Sixteen.”

It's the hardest one yet, and with it, he breaks. Relief crashes over him like a tidal wave as he sobs and laughs hysterically. “Is that it, baby? Sixteen days?” He nods frantically. “Shh, shh baby, thank you. You did so good for me, I love you. You’re amazing.” As Keith speaks, he undoes the cuffs binding Shiro’s hands and feet. When he touches the buckle on the collar though, Shiro makes a sharp, dismayed sound. “No? Do you want to keep it on, sweetheart?” Shiro nods even as his face crumples on another sob. “Okay, love, we’ll keep it on. Anything you want.” Keith manhandles him gently so they lay curled up together and pulls their softest mink blanket over them. He rubs his back and kisses his forehead and croons praise while Shiro cries out all the insecurities and frustrations, tension and guilt out against his chest. With every sob he feels lighter, emptier; his chest expands and for the first time in sixteen days he feels like he can finally breathe.

Eventually the tears subside and he lays, drained, against Keith. “Thank you,” he says quietly, voice wrecked. Keith kisses him, even though he’s all soggy and snotty.

“Feeling any better?” Shiro nods, eyelids slipping closed. He still burns and aches and he’s going to have bruises, but his entire body sings even as he slides headfirst into exhaustion. “Good. Can you drink some of this water?” He doesn’t want to, just wants to sleep, but Keith cajoles him until he takes a sip from the water bottle and realizes just how parched he is. He sips slowly until he’s drained half the bottle and eaten the candy bar he's handed after, then settles against the soft pillows and lets Keith rub aloe and arnica cream into his skin. It hurts against his hypersensitive skin, but in a way that has him shifting his hips restlessly against the bed.

When Keith’s fingers slip along his cleft, down towards the crease of his thigh and inwards, he moans lightly and shifts his legs apart a little to give him more access. Keith chuckles and does it again, fingertips brushing feather light against his balls. Shiro squirms, pressing his half interested cock lazily against the comforter. Keith teases him until he’s fully hard, rolling his hips and whimpering. Just as he’s about to spill, Keith’s hands wrap around his hips and pull them away from the bed. Shiro whines and bucks against him, but his grip holds strong.

“Aww, baby, who said you were allowed to come?” Keith asks, syrupy sweet. Shiro stills. He recognizes that voice. “Oh, did you think the spanking was your punishment?”

Shiro slowly raises his head and looks over his shoulder. “It wasn’t?” he asks hesitantly.

Keith grins and leans over to brush a kiss over his abused flesh. It makes his poor neglected cock jump. “Of course not. That was all for you.”

Shiro’s stomach swoops. “So then…?” Keith reaches under him and strokes his cock once, twice, three times before pulling away and laying back down.

“Your punishment is that you aren’t allowed to come until I tell you to,” he says. Shiro stares at him, waiting for him to continue, but he just sets the salve on the bedside table and wiggles his way under the covers.

“And when will that be?”

Keith pretends to think, tapping a finger to his lip. “I suppose whenever I feel like it.” When Shiro continues to stare at him, he holds his arms open, beckoning. Grumbling, Shiro joins him under the covers. It’s probably too early for them to sleep, but it could also be midnight for all he knows. Either way, the lethargy is slowly overcoming the low simmering horniness Keith’s touch evokes. “Don’t worry, baby,” Keith murmurs as he clicks off the bedside lamp and situates them into a position that won't chafe Shiro's abused skin. “If you take your punishment like a good boy, I'll make sure you get a reward.” His fingers dance along the edge of the leather collar suggestively and Shiro shivers.

“Yes, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 will be a continuation of this scene. If anyone has a question for the boys they want to ask in the Q&A epilogue, feel free to leave it in the comments or on twitter!
> 
> I can be found on tumblr at [Votrashed](https://voltrashed.tumblr.com), Twitter at [kenda1l1](https://twitter.com/kenda1l1) and Pillowfort at [kenda1l](https://www.pillowfort.io/kenda1l). The latter two don't have much up, but I'm working on it!


	7. Day 7 Pt 1: Teasing/Edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro shudders and closes his eyes. He presses his palm to his dick through his pants and bites back a moan. Even the light pressure has sparks lighting up his body. It’s been four days, the longest he’s gone without coming since he started dating Keith and every inch of his skin is hypersensitive.
> 
> _Baby: Are you doing it?_  
>  Me: Yeah  
> Baby: Good. Keep touching, tell me when you’re hard 
> 
> Shiro laughs breathlessly.
> 
> _Me: You kidding me? I’ve been hard since you told me to go to the restroom_  
>  Baby: Fuck that’s hot  
> Baby: Pants down. Underwear too. But don’t touch
> 
> Shiro has his pants unzipped and unbuttoned before he’s even finished reading the text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back to sexy fun times! I decided to break what would have been day 7 into two parts because A) part one seemed to have a pretty good stopping point and B) part two is being annoying and fighting me a bit. I'm going to keep working on it tonight and hopefully it will be out tomorrow! In the meantime, please enjoy.

The next few days are some of the longest in Shiro’s life. Keith delights in teasing him, in reminding him that Shiro is the one who can’t come, not him. He’d also never said that he couldn’t touch and Keith takes full advantage of it: touching, stroking, playing until he has Shiro gasping and digging his nails into his palms to keep himself from spilling over. “I hate you so much,” he groans through his teeth, staring at Keith in the bathroom mirror as he kisses along his neck and gropes Shiro through his sleep pants. Keith chuckles darkly.

“Brush your teeth, sweetheart.” Shiro grumbles and sticks his toothpaste-y tongue out at him, then curls over on himself as Keith slides his hand inside his pants and starts stroking in earnest. “Brush. Your teeth. Two minutes for good oral hygiene, remember?”

Shiro slams his palm against the sink in frustration as Keith twists his hand around the head just like he likes, but dutifully starts brushing again. Keith counts down the last ten seconds aloud, pumping in time. Shiro can feel orgasm building fast, but the second he spits, Keith lets go and backs away. Shiro’s knees buckle as he rides the edge for long moments, gripping the sink hard. “ _Why,”_ he whines pathetically as soon as he can speak again. Keith just laughs as he leaves the bathroom.

“Patience, baby.”

Patience. He’s starting to hate that word. Shiro glares at himself in the mirror, then washes out his mouth and gets ready for his day.

 

***

 

He doesn’t take off the collar. It’s not something Keith requests and they don’t talk about it, but he knows that he likes it by the way his fingers and lips are drawn to the butter soft leather like magnets. Shiro likes it because it makes him feel safe, contained. It’s a constant reminder of Keith’s command and it keeps him steady through meetings with Director Sanda and Sam Holt, listening to Sam argue all the reasons Shiro should be allowed on the project, and Sanda all the reasons he shouldn’t. Reminds him to share his frustrations with Keith when he gets home.

Some of his coworkers might notice his sudden preference for buttoned up collars despite the more casual atmosphere, but the only one who says anything is Lotor, Allura’s ex. He sits elegantly on the edge of Shiro’s desk and asks casually, “So. Love bites or hardware?”

Shiro turns bright red. He glares at Lotor icily. “How is that a work appropriate question?”

Lotor shrugs. “Perhaps it isn’t, but it’s too late to take it back now. Might as well answer.” Shiro turns back to his computer pointedly. “I hear you’re being considered for the Kerberos project,” Lotor tries when it becomes clear that Shiro has no plans to indulge him.

Shiro purses his lips. “Also not a topic we’re allowed to discuss,” he says sharply.

Lotor laughs and Shiro wonders what Allura ever saw in him. “Oh, touchy subject? Things must not be going well.” Frustration rises like a tide into him; he touches the collar without thinking and regrets it immediately as Lotor’s eyes light up with triumph. “Ah. Hardware then. Interesting.” Shiro stutters, flustered, but Lotor just stands up, apparently satisfied. “Very interesting indeed. Enjoy your day, Shiro.” He throws a two fingered wave over his shoulder and disappears.

Shiro stares blankly after him. Then he groans and drops his head to his desk. He grabs his phone off his desk without raising his forehead from the desk and texts from his lap.

 

 **Me:** Would you think less of me if I went home “sick”?  
**Baby:** Um no, but is there a reason why?   
**Me:** Lotor may have discovered the collar  
**Baby:** Oh. Oh no

 

Yeah, that about sums it up. Keith follows up almost immediately with another text.

 

 **Baby:** Do you want to take it off?

 

Shiro’s reaction is visceral.

 

 **Me:** Hell no  
**Me:** I doubt he’ll say anything, he’s not an asshole just nosy  
**Me:** It’s just annoying, and one more thing to worry about

 

Keith doesn’t answer for a long moment and Shiro figures he’s probably busy in class. He sits up with a sigh, prepared to bury himself in his work until five o’clock hits, but he before he can even touch his keyboard, his phone vibrates.

 

 **Baby:** Go to the restroom

 

Shiro stares at the phone, uncomprehending for a moment until it finally clicks. His heart skips, picks up speed as his stomach swoops dangerously. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slow and steady.

 

 **Me:** Okay

 

Shiro pushes back from his desk and stands carefully, pocketing his phone. He walks casually as he can through the office, but he still feels like every eye is on him as he pushes into the restroom. His phone buzzes again just as he walks in and he nearly doubles over. He groans; why the hell had he put it in his front pocket?

He fishes it out with hands that shake tremble just a little.

 

 **Baby:** Let me know when you’re there  
**Me:** Here  
**Baby:** Stall. Now

 

Shiro bites his lip, cock stirring. He enters the stall furthest from the door and locks it behind him.

 

 **Baby:** Anyone in there with you?  
**Me:** No  
**Baby:** Touch yourself. Over the clothes only

 

Shiro shudders and closes his eyes. He presses his palm to his dick through his pants and bites back a moan. Even the light pressure has sparks lighting up his body. It’s been four days, the longest he’s gone without coming since he started dating Keith and every inch of his skin is hypersensitive.

 

 **Baby:** Are you doing it?  
**Me:** Yeah  
**Baby:** Good. Keep touching, tell me when you’re hard

 

Shiro laughs breathlessly.

 

 **Me:** You kidding me? I’ve been hard since you told me to go to the restroom  
**Baby:** Fuck that’s hot  
**Baby:** Pants down. Underwear too. But don’t touch

 

Shiro has his pants unzipped and unbuttoned before he’s even finished reading the text.

 

 **Baby:** Take a picture

 

He hisses out a quiet, “ _Fuck,”_ but pulls up his camera app. It takes him a moment to get a good picture, but months of Instagram posting has taught him a lot about angles and composition. It’s a damn good picture too, cock achingly hard and curving upwards with a drop of precome poised to drip down the shaft. He sends it off, and waits on tenterhooks for Keith’s response. It takes way too long, in his opinion.

Finally, his phone buzzes.

 

 **Baby:** Fuck baby, you’re killing me

 

Shiro smirks. He leans back against the stall wall, tilts his hip provocatively, and takes another picture. He sends it off and adds,

 

 **Me:** Call me?

 

The texting dots blink for a ridiculously long period of time but when Keith’s text finally comes through, it’s not what Shiro was expecting.

 

 **Baby:** Can’t. In class

 

Keith is sexting him in class. Shiro drops his head back as desire rips through him; the collar presses against his throat under his buttoned up shirt and it just adds fuel to the fire. He clenches his hands and it takes everything in him not to touch. Keith didn’t say he could, yet. That doesn’t mean he can’t ask.

 

 **Me:** Please, can I touch?  
**Baby:** Do it

 

He doesn’t need to be told twice. He wraps his hand around his dick, but before he can even start to stroke, Keith texts again and when he reads it, he lets out a moan way too loud for an office bathroom.

 

 **Baby:** Record for me, wanna see  
**Me:** k

 

He flips to the camera app again, hits record as fast as he can and starts stroking. He gasps and grits his teeth. He’s already on edge. He has to stop soon, or he’s going to come. He leaves the camera running but fumbles to pull up the text app on split screen so he can type out,

 

 **Me:** Cant gonna cum  
**Baby:** Yes you can

 

He whines and squeezes hard as he can handle at the base.

 

 **Me:** please  
**Baby:** 30 secs you can do it. Start now, I’ll text when you can stop

 

“I can’t,” he whimpers, aware that the camera is picking it up. Despite his words, he slowly starts to pump himself, counting. By the time he gets to ten, his stomach is tightening. At twenty, he has to bang his head against the stall wall in the hopes that the pain will distract him. At twenty-five, he has to use the hand holding the phone to wrap tight around his balls. At thirty...no text comes. His eyes widen desperately. “Fuck. Fuck, _Keith,_ you asshole, text already oh my God.”

Three things happen at once:

The phone buzzes with a text, directly against his balls.

Shiro kicks the wall reflexively and shouts as every single atom in his body struggles on the precipice of orgasm, panicked and on the edge of falling.

And the door to the bathroom opens.

Shiro stops breathing. The phone buzzes again. He whines and hunches over, sweating and gasping. The sound is loud even through the ringing in his ears. He’s going to die. He’s actually going to die and it will be all Keith’s fault.

There’s a knock at the stall door. “Shiro? Is that you?” Lotor. Shiro curses silently. Of course it’s Lotor. “Everything okay?” He can practically hear him smirking outside the door.

“I’m fine,” he manages and even he can hear the strain in his voice. “Just feeling a little under the weather.”

“Oh dear, can I get you anything? Water? Pepto Bismol?”

“I’m fine.” The phone vibrates again. “ _Fuck!_ ”

The silence is thick with smug judgement. “Right. I’ll just leave you alone to be...sick, then.” Lotor’s footsteps walk away and he relaxes, only to tense right back up when he says, “Oh, tell Red I said hello.” The door opens and clicks shut again.

Shiro stares blankly at the stall wall. “Fuck,” he says again, for very different reasons. He very carefully lets go of his dick. One blessing in disguise: Lotor’s parting shot has definitely taken the edge off. Resigned to the hell dimension he’s found himself in, he looks at his phone.

 

 **Baby:** 35 secs good job baby  
**Baby:** did you come?  
**Baby:** Takashi, if you came we will be having words later.

 

Shiro grits his teeth. The phone is still recording, so he aims it at his very not hard dick, then pans it up to his very not amused face. “No. I didn’t.”

He sends the video to Keith and then sets his phone on silent. Then he puts himself back together and goes to find his supervisor to let her know he’s sick and needs to leave.

He slinks out of of the office under Lotor’s amused smirk.

 

 **Baby:** OMFG WAS THAT LOTOR  
**Baby:** Fuck I’m so sorry  
**Me:** Come home. Now.

 

***

 

The second Keith gets through the door, Shiro is on him. “Whoa,” Keith half laughs when Shiro pulls away to attack his neck. “Calm down. We need to talk about Lotor.”

“The hell we do,” Shiro mutters between sucking marks into Keith’s neck. He reaches down and unbuttons Keith’s pants impatiently. He’s already naked; Keith needs to get on his level, stat. “What I need to do is suck you and what you need to do is fuck me.”

“Oh,” Keith gasps as Shiro unzips him, but his hands grab Shiro’s and force them away before he can yank his pants down. “Hey, wait a second.”

Shiro is done waiting. Keith won’t let go of his hands, so he drops to his knees instead and uses his teeth to pull at the waistband of his boxer briefs. “Shiro, Jesus!” He can’t get the underwear down with teeth only, so he switches tactics and mouths at him through the fabric. “Oh my God, okay, okay. Sex now, Lotor later.”

Shiro pulls back to glare at him balefully. “Do not say that name right now.” Keith grins but only replies by pulling his underwear down and gesturing pointedly as if to say _well get on with it, then._

Shiro doesn’t need to be told twice. He leans in happily to nuzzle at the base of Keith’s dick for a moment before sucking him down to the hilt. Keith garbles out something that might be Shiro’s name, but it’s lost quickly under his moan as Shiro swallows around him. “Fuck, baby.” He curls his fingers in the back of the collar and tugs just firmly enough to restrict his airway and make his cock feel huge in his throat. Shiro chokes, eyes watering fiercely but when Keith tries to pull him back, he fights him, tugging him in by the hips and swallowing him down harder. Keith curses like a sailor, curling up over him. “Shit, shit baby, I’m gonna…”

Shiro pulls off abruptly and Keith makes a noise of dismay. Shiro smirks up at him. “No, you aren’t.”

Keith blinks at him for a moment, eyebrows creeping up. “I’m sorry, are you under the impression you’re in charge here?”

Shiro slides his hands from Keith’s hips to his knees, then pulls hard. Keith yelps as he loses balance. Shiro catches him as he falls, but the moment he’s on the floor, he pushes him down and straddles him. “Right now? Yes. You got a problem with that?” Keith gapes up at him, then shakes his head slowly. Shiro grins fiercely at him. “That’s what I thought.” He grabs his wrists and pins them above his head. “Safe word?”

“L...lion,” Keith stutters, still looking shocked.

Shiro leans over him until their noses brush. “Good boy,” he whispers against his lips. Keith’s cock twitches against Shiro’s ass. He grinds down on it smugly; Keith squeezes his eyes shut and groans.

Shiro takes advantage of his distraction to grab Keith’s cock and guide it to his hole. Keith’s eyes fly open. “Baby, wait, you aren’t -” He sinks down on him in one long go. Keith smacks his head back against the floor. “Holy shit.”

Shiro’s grin turns fierce even as he grits his teeth through the burn. He’d worked himself open, but purposefully kept it brief and rudimentary. If he can't come then he wants to feel every inch of Keith inside him. He raises up and drops down fast, squeezing a punched out groan from Keith. He sets a dizzying speed that has Keith panting and keening as he tries to buck up into him. Shiro presses his hand over Keith’s throat in warning. “Stop that. I didn’t say you could move.” Keith nods quickly even as he tilts his head back and bares his throat to Shiro. Shiro cocks an eyebrow but curls his fingers obligingly around his neck and squeezes. Keith’s breath stutters and grows shallow under his hand.

Shiro works him over hard. It doesn’t take long before every muscle in Keith’s body strains with the effort not to move and his face is red as he takes in shallow gasps. He sees the moment Keith tips over the point of no return. Shiro tightens his hold, cutting off his air entirely. His eyes go wide  and then screw shut as he arches. Shiro releases and slams down hard as Keith gasps in a huge breath and chokes. He comes so hard Shiro can practically feel it inside him. He keeps moving until Keith whines. “Feel good?”

Keith nods, dazed, then blinks himself aware. He focuses on Shiro’s cock, hard and red and almost painful in its neglected state. He nods at it but doesn’t move his arms even though Shiro isn’t holding them anymore. “Oh. I can take care of that?”

Shiro pulls off him. And stands up. “No thanks.” He needs a shower. A cold one.

Keith stares at him, flabbergasted. “Wait, what?” He shakes his head and sits up. “You realize I’m offering to make you come, right?”

“I’m aware. I’m also aware that you promised me a reward if I was good, and a quick handjob doesn’t seem like much of a reward, does it?”

Keith’s lips curl up slowly. He nods appreciatively. “No, I suppose not.”

“Well, then,” he says tartly, “I guess I’ll just have to wait a little longer.” He saunters towards the bedroom, letting his hips sway a little more than usual. “By the way, say hello to the camera,” he calls over his shoulder, throwing a thumb towards the tripod set up in the corner.

Two can play this game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boys, that is not appropriate use of office time.
> 
> I can be found on tumblr at [Votrashed](https://voltrashed.tumblr.com), Twitter at [kenda1l1](https://twitter.com/kenda1l1) and Pillowfort at [kenda1l](https://www.pillowfort.io/kenda1l). The latter two don't have much up, but I'm working on it!


	8. Day 7 Pt 2: Teasing/Edging/Well Fucked/Honestly Just Everything And The Kitchen Sink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teasing continues, but first they have to deal with The Lotor Situation.
> 
>   _“So,” Keith says as he straddles Shiro’s lap, hovering over him without touching. “Here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to edge you to within an inch of your life. I’m going to make the last week seem like child’s play. Then, I’m going suck your dick until you scream. And after that, I’m going to fuck you until you come again, untouched.” Keith leans forward until their noses are nearly touching. “And then, I’m going to shove a vibrator up your ass and watch you writhe until you come again. Sound good?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey, remember that time I promised I'd have this chapter out the next day? Yeah, me neither -_-; In my defense, it's quite a bit longer than usual, and work has been really busy. I'm not going to promise that the epilogue will be out tomorrow, but it should be posted in the next couple days. In the meantime, enjoy!

Shiro corners Lotor the next day in the break room and aggressively suggests they get a coffee from the cafe down the street. “Glad to see you feel better, Shiro,” Lotor says over his ridiculously complicated coffee drink. The urge to smack the smile off someone’s face has never been stronger.

“Thanks,” he says sarcastically. “Look, I’m not going to beat around the bush here. What did you mean by that comment you made yesterday?”

Lotor hums and blows on his coffee. “Which comment?” Shiro glares. “Oh, do you mean about Red?”

“You know that’s what I mean,” Shiro says through gritted teeth.

“I only meant that I appreciate your work. I find it surprisingly adequate.”

Shiro blinks, a little insulted. “Adequate?”

Lotor leans back and elegantly crosses his legs. “Yes. I’d dare say some videos are even decent.” He raises an eyebrow. “Don’t look so sullen. That’s high praise, coming from me.”

Shiro decides to ignore _that_ comment for now. “How are you even able to watch it? You should be geoblocked. And don’t say VPN, we already know about and took care of that issue.”

“Well then, you might want to think about spreading your geoblock to cities outside this one. I doubt I’m the only one to commute to work.”

Shiro scrubs his hands over his face, hating everything. “Must be one hell of a commute.”

Lotor just shrugs and looks out over the plaza they sit next to. “A little over an hour each way, but worth it to get out from under my parents’ expectations.”

Shiro hums thoughtfully. “Galra Tech, right?” Lotor nods. Shiro had applied for an internship there too but ultimately gone with The Garrison because it was both closer and had a better reputation. It wouldn’t surprise him if Lotor was less than reputable as well. Of course, in light of the situation, the Garrison would probably find him less than reputable too. He lets out a resigned sigh. “Alright, what do you want?”

Lotor cocks his head, lips turning down into a frown. “I’m not sure I understand what you mean.”

Shiro’s lip curls up in a snarl, on edge. He’s not in the mood for Lotor’s games.

“I mean that you know what something like this could do to my chances for employment with The Garrison. You really think I believe it’s a coincidence that you also mentioned the Kerberos project?”

Lotor raises his eyebrows, lips pursed into an _oh_ of comprehension. “Ah. I see. I understand how you might come to the assumption I intended to blackmail you. I’ll admit, the idea has its merits, but ultimately it would come to nothing. You could easily ruin my chances as well.”

Shiro frowns, confused, but knows better than to admit it. “That’s true,” he bluffs. Unfortunately, he’s apparently as bad at lying as Keith always tells him he is, because Lotor smirks.

“Ah, so you are unaware. I assumed that your friendship with Allura meant that you would know about my own channel.”

Shiro blinks at him, shocked. “Uh.” He clears his throat. “No. She didn’t mention that.” Lotor sets his coffee down and pulls out his phone, typing quickly. Shiro blanches and shakes his head. “No, no, that’s really not necessary, I believe you.” Lotor still shoves his phone at Shiro. He takes it reluctantly, but is pleasantly surprised to see that the preview picture is nudity free. Instead, it shows Lotor sitting at a desk, legs perched on top of it jauntily, with a bowl of popcorn in his lap and a dainty tea cup in one hand. The name of the channel reads _Popcorn or Tea With Lolo._ “I… am very confused.”

“I review porn,” Lotor explains. “You can watch, if you’d like, but I’d suggest headphones. That one is for one of your videos, and you do have a penchant for being quite… enthusiastic.”

Shiro’s face goes up in flames and he resists the urge to slide under the table in a puddle of mortification. "I'll pass, thanks.”

Lotor takes his phone back and stands. “Well, in any case, your secret is safe with me. I’d appreciate if you kept this to yourself as well.” Shiro nods dumbly, feeling a little like he’d been victim to a hit and run. “Wonderful. I’ll see you back at the office then.” Lotor turns to go, but hesitates. “For what it’s worth, if the Kerberos project doesn’t work out, I’m sure you would be more than welcome at Galra Tech.” He exits the the cafe, leaving Shiro to wonder what exactly his life has become.

 

***

 

The first thing Shiro and Keith do after Shiro explains what he’d learned is to pull up Lotor’s channel.

“Huh,” Keith says as they watch Lotor calmly sip his tea and absolutely eviscerate an admittedly terrible video. “He’s actually pretty funny.” Shiro has to agree. He closes out of the current video and searches for the review of their own video. “Oh no, this is such a bad idea,” Keith says, but doesn’t stop him from clicking on it.

It’s their first full video, the one of Keith blowing him. Lotor comments on their shitty recording skills almost immediately which, fair. He’s surprisingly lenient though, and even snorts with amusement when Keith rips his panties. “RIP, pretty panties,” his voiceover says over the sound of Shiro complaining. Keith lets out a short, sharp laugh at the terrible pun and breaks into full on laughter when Shiro comes and Lotor says in a complete deadpan, “Bow chicka wow wow.”

At the end of the video, Lotor turns to the camera. “Well I don't know about my viewers, but I found very little tea worth spilling in this one. I definitely ate plenty of popcorn, though. Despite its flaws, or perhaps because of it, I find this couple quite refreshing. From an objective standpoint, the sex is more than adequate, and is certainly aesthetically pleasing. Over all, I feel comfortable giving SwordNSheith three out of five popcorn kernels and I look forward to reviewing more of their videos. The link to their channel is, as always, in the description for those who want to check them out. Finally, I’d like to thank Cockadoodledong for recommending the video, but you should also know that I hate you and will never forgive you for making me say your username aloud. Until next time.” Lotor gives a two fingered salute and the video ends.

Keith taps his fingers thoughtfully against the laptop. “I feel like I should be insulted by only getting a three out of five,” he muses, “but considering what he said about the other video…”

Shiro shrugs. “Allura says that he keeps complaining to her about getting fat from all the popcorn we make him eat, which apparently means he really likes us? But she also says that he’s asexual, so we don’t have to worry about him, well,” he makes the universal sign for jerking off, “to our videos.”

“Makes sense, considering the fact that he's wearing an ace flag shirt,” Keith says.

“He does wear a lot of purple and gray to the office.”

Keith shuts the laptop. “We’ve been getting a lot of comments lately from people who said they were recommended to us by someone named Lolo. I was going to ask Lance to check it out. He said that he’s not going to try blackmail?”

Shiro shakes his head and pulls Keith into his lap. “He says it’s because of his own videos, but I think it probably has more to do with the fact that Allura would nail his balls to the wall if he did.”

Keith wraps his arms around Shiro’s neck and shifts to straddle him. “Hmm. I like Allura.”

Shiro laughs, even as Keith’s weight on his lap makes him react, although to be fair, a stiff breeze makes him react at this point. “I like her too.” He shifts his hips suggestively. “So.”

Keith grinds down once, then climbs off. “I should make dinner,” he singsongs, and practically skips out of the bedroom. Shiro curses and sinks down on the bed. Looks like he's headed for his second cold shower of the day.

 

***

 

By day seven, Shiro is pretty sure he’s going to die of blue balls. Keith continues to tease him whenever he can and Shiro retaliates by making sure Keith comes hard enough to leave him in a fucked out daze after. He’s pretty sure Keith is getting the better end of the deal, but something in him still leaves their interactions feeling smug over getting Keith to lose control whilst keeping an iron grip on his own. Either way, their viewers love the mini videos of their teasing, so it’s win-win.

Today is different though. He’s practically floating when he gets home. Keith is already there, books spread out over their dining room table and tapping away at the laptop. Shiro drapes himself over him and mouths at his throat. Keith laughs and leans back against him, tilting his head for a kiss. “You’re in a good mood.”

Shiro grins at him and kisses him hard. “Sam won. I got on the Kerberos project,” he says when he pulls back. Keith’s face lights up and he stands and leaps at Shiro with a whoop. Shiro catches him with a joyful laugh.

“Baby, I’m so proud of you!” He squeezes Shiro tight with both arms and legs, clinging like a koala. “I think this calls for a celebration. Dinner at Liliano’s?”

It’s Shiro’s favorite restaurant because they have some of the best mac and cheese in the city. “I won’t complain about that.” Keith drops to the floor.

“Okay, let me get changed. You call and see about getting a reservation.”

 

***

 

Shiro is halfway through his mac and cheese when Keith’s socked foot slides up Shiro’s thigh and presses firmly against his cock through his slacks. Shiro chokes and has to take a drink of water to clear his throat. Keith smirks from across the table and massages lightly with his foot. “I hate you so much,” Shiro complains quietly, but it doesn’t stop him from tilting his hips up further into the pressure, thanking God that Liliano’s is classy enough to have tablecloths.

“I have no idea what you mean,” Keith says innocently. Shiro scowls, sinking a little lower as Keith keeps moving his foot. He takes hold of it, stilling its movement. Keith pouts and tries to pull his foot back but Shiro stops him, holding tight. Keith’s expression sharpens, takes on a curious edge. Shiro looks around the restaurant. It’s nearly empty due to the early hour and they’re seated in an out of the way corner. The waitress had just stopped by to check in, so she's not likely to be back for a while. He bites his lip and then, heart pounding, he undoes his pants. Keith’s eyes widen comically as he guides his foot through the slit of his boxers. Then he grins wickedly. “I should deny you more often,” he says as his toes curl against Shiro’s rapidly filling cock. “You get so brazen. Desperate.” He leans forward over the table to murmur, “Slutty.”

Shiro blushes and pointedly takes a sip of his wine. Keith’s foot moves over him, the texture of the sock a little rough and warm from Keith’s heat. It feel amazing and not enough. Keith runs a toe over his head, pressing against the slit and he can’t hold back a groan as precome no doubt soaks through the fabric. Keith shushes him, looking around the restaurant. Then he bites his lip and smiles. He pushes his phone across the table, camera app already pulled up and slips under the table.

Shiro freezes because there's no way Keith is doing what he thinks he’s doing right now. But he feels hands on his thighs. “Seriously?” Shiro hisses, looking around quickly. No one is paying attention so far. “Keith, what the _fuck_?”

“Start the video,” comes Keith’s disembodied whisper.

“ _You_ start the video!”

“Hand me my phone and I will. But it’ll look better if you do it.”

Shiro pinches the bridge of his nose, using his hand to hide the fact that he seems to be talking to thin air. “It’s not going to look good. It’s too dark under there.” He can practically feel Keith shrug. He sighs, exasperated. “ _Fine._ But if we get caught and I never get my mac and cheese again, I _will_ kill you.” He snatches the phone, hits record, and shoves it under the table, doing his best to disguise it with his leg. He feels Keith adjust it in his hand, presumably for a better angle, and then his hands slide up and pull Shiro’s cock out of the slit of his boxers. Shiro grabs onto the edge of the table for dear life as Keith lays little kitten licks against the head, then pops it into his mouth and swirls his tongue around. It takes everything he has to keep quiet and he knows he’s probably beet red. He drowns his glass of wine, then grabs Keith’s and takes a gulp of that too.

“Would you like another glass of wine, sir?”

Shiro yelps and jumps in his seat. Under the table, Keith grunts softly and Shiro coughs to cover the sound. “Ah. Um, no,” he stutters. “We’re good.” Their waitress gives him an odd look. “My boyfriend went to the bathroom,” he blurts, then winces. Why did he say that? There was no reason to say that. Keith pinches his thigh, but he hasn’t stopped swallowing around him.

“Okay,” the waitress says, “I can come back when he’s back, if you’d like.”

“No!” he squeaks, then clears his throat. “Uh, he’s not feeling too well. If we could just get some boxes and the check.”

The waitress gives him a sympathetic look. “Of course, sir. I’ll bring that right over.” Keith presses his tongue to the slit. Shiro kicks him.

“Thank you.”

As soon as she leaves, Shiro kicks Keith again. “ _Ow,_ ” Keith complains, but he sounds more amused than hurt.

“Get back up here!” Shiro hisses, fumbling to turn the phone off. Keith grumbles but tucks him back into his pants. Shiro signals that the coast is clear and he pops back up, mussed and flushed and absolutely looking like he’d just been giving a blowjob. There’s no way they aren’t going to get busted.

His cock twitches in his pants anyway. Shiro glares down at his lap. Traitor. “I’ll be in the car,” he says, gathering up his jacket and wondering how obvious it will be if he walks out holding the jacket in front of his crotch. He decides it’s worth the risk. “Have fun with all that,” he says, gesturing at Keith’s sex hair and blowjob lips.

Keith widens his eyes innocently. “What? I’m sick?” He grins as Shiro grumbles and stands. He makes a hasty exit.

“I’m sorry,” Keith says a few minutes later as he slides into the car. He looks guilty.

Shiro cocks his head. “Uh, why?”

Keith looks at him as Shiro starts the car. “If I pushed it too far,” he says quietly.

Shiro shakes his head adamantly. “You didn’t. Pretty sure I’m the one who escalated things, baby.” When Keith stays quiet, he shoots a glance at him. “It’s okay, Keith. You know I would have stopped you if I really wanted you to.”

Keith’s shoulders relax and he smiles. “Okay.” He sets his hand on Shiro’s thigh, but makes no move to do more. Not that it matters, because at this point, even that has him throbbing with need. He grits his teeth and focuses on driving.

When they get home, Keith stops him with a hand on his shoulder. “I’m going to put the leftovers away. Why don’t you go into the bedroom and turn on the cameras. I left a little something on the bed for you.”

Shiro perks up. “Yeah?”

Keith kisses him lightly on the forehead and then on the lips. “Yeah. A little reward.”

 

***

 

There’s a small gift wrapped box sitting innocuously in the middle of their comforter. Shiro sits on the edge of the bed and picks it up gingerly. It looks like a jewelry box. His heart skips and speeds up.

It looks like a ring box.

Gulping, Shiro slowly unwraps it. He holds the black velvet box in his hand for a moment, just staring at it nervously. Then he opens it and snorts.

It’s a silver cock ring. Shiro covers his eyes and laughs helplessly. “Asshole,” he whispers. Shaking his head, he holds it up to one of the cameras with an exasperated look and says it louder. “Asshole.”

“What, you don’t like my gift?” Keith asks from where he leans against the doorway.

Shiro rolls his eyes but has to admit, “I do. It’s nice.”

Keith walks up to him and takes it from his palm, examining it. “It’s sterling silver,” he says.

“It’s very pretty.” He’s not lying; it’s gorgeous, made up of two adjustable rings connected with thin silver chains. It matches his prosthetic.

“Would you like me to put it on for you?”

“You’re such a dork,” Shiro says, but gamely unbuttons his shirt and steps out of his pants and underwear, leaving him bare aside from the collar. Keith runs a finger along the leather edge of it, then down his chest to wrap a hand around his half hard dick. Shiro takes a deep breath, fingers twitching. Then, Keith drops to one knee and holds the cock ring out. Shiro drops his head into his hands, laughing. “Ass. Hole.”

Keith laughs with him as he fits one ring around his balls and the other around the base of his cock, stroking him to hardness before letting go. The rings are tight and cold around him, but warm quickly. Keith stands, placing one hand on his chest. He pushes gently until Shiro backs up and sits on the bed. He watches as Keith slowly undresses, swaying to some internal beat. He could rival any stripper, in Shiro’s opinion; he didn’t know he could get any harder than he already was, but his cock makes a valiant effort.

“So,” Keith says as he straddles Shiro’s lap, hovering over him without touching. “Here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to edge you to within an inch of your life. I’m going to make the last week seem like child’s play. Then, I’m going suck your dick until you scream. And after that, I’m going to fuck you until you come again, untouched.” Keith leans forward until their noses are nearly touching. “And _then_ , I’m going to shove a vibrator up your ass and watch you writhe until you come again. Sound good?”

It sounds like torture. It sounds exquisite. It also sounds impossible, but Shiro is willing to try. He nods with wide eyes, nose brushing against Keith’s softly. Keith smiles at him and backs off. “Good. Lay on your back.”

Anticipation boils hot in his veins as he crawls toward the middle of the bed and lays down. Keith settles between his legs, spreading them wide. Then he reaches over the edge of the bed to grab a shoe box. He pulls out the cuffs from Allura. “I’m going to cuff you to the bed frame, okay?” Shiro nods and spreads his arms out too so he’s spreadeagled. Once bound, he tests the ones around his arms, then his legs and nods again. Keith pats him on the chest lightly, then reaches back into the box. He pulls out a feather and taps Shiro on the nose with it.

Shiro wrinkles his nose, trying not sneeze. “Really?” Keith laughs and trails it down over his lips and chin, circles his Adam’s Apple and moves on to his nipples. He shivers under the tickling sensation as his nipples perk up. “Baby,” he says, already on edge. Keith doesn’t answer, just reaches back into the box and comes out with a pair of dainty nipple clamps held together with chains similar to the cock ring's. It must be a set, because he can see how they could easily be connected with a separate chain. Shiro’s eyes widen. “Oh.”

“Yes? Good?” Keith asks. Shiro nods quickly.

“Very good.” He arches his back and pushes his chest out eagerly. Keith chuckles, plucking at his nipples until they’re hard little nubs and then carefully attaches the clamps. Shiro gasps at the sharp sting; the pain goes straight to his dick and he has to clench his muscles as his toes curl and orgasm threatens.

Keith’s eyes widen. “Are you…?” Shiro nods, toes curling and teeth clenched. “Just from that?” Shiro nods again, breathing deep and centering himself. Slowly the pleasure pain recedes enough that he can focus again and he sighs, relaxing a bit. Keith swallows hard, still watching him wide eyed. “I think I might need this sooner than I thought,” he says in a slight daze, pulling out a matching cock ring and putting it on. Shiro smirks. At least he’s not the only one affected.

“Gee baby, that close already? At least I have an excuse for being on a hair trigger.”

Keith sticks his tongue out and straddles him, picking up the feather again. “So do I. You’re hot as fuck. I’ll be surprised if there aren't at least a few watchers who blow their load just from seeing that.”

Shiro can’t deny that makes him feel good. He preens a little, wriggling under Keith happily. Keith presses a kiss to each nipple, then tugs on the chain that joins the clamps, sending another lightning dart through him. Keith smirks before teasing at them with the feather, then trailing downwards. He uses the tip to draw aimlessly over Shiro’s torso and thighs but avoiding his cock entirely. He jerks violently and shouts out a laugh when Keith brushes his foot. “Tickles,” he gasps. Keith looks at his foot, then back at his face and oh no. He recognizes that look. “Don’t you dare,” he warns. “I mean it.”

Keith taps the feather against his lips thoughtfully while Shiro waits in dread. Finally, he shrugs and moves back up Shiro’s leg. He sighs and relaxes, but spasms when Keith runs the feather from his balls up to the tip of his dick. “ _Oh_ ,” he breathes out as Keith circles the head, tickles at the sensitive ridge underneath it, wets the tip with the precome running down the shaft. When he pulls it away, a strand connects the feather to his dick for a moment. Shiro groans, shifting his hips restlessly. “Baby, please. I need…”

“Need what, sweetheart?” He runs the feather down and around his balls, tickles fleetingly over his hole, then back up to brush back and forth over his slit.

Shiro bucks up into the feeling. “More,” he whines. “Please, I need more, anything, baby, please!” Keith brushes it up and down his cock a few more times, contemplating. Then he drops the feather and takes hold of his dick and strokes. Shiro cries out and arches off the bed, tugging uselessly at his bindings as pleasure ratchets higher and higher.

“Is this what you were hoping for?” Shiro whines and twists desperately. It feels so good, but he can’t quite get there, the cock ring keeping his orgasm at bay. Keith holds his dick with one hand and rubs at the head with his other palm. “Yes? Tell me baby, is this what you want?”

“Yes. No. I need more.”

“Greedy, aren’t you,” Keith croons meanly. He squeezes Shiro’s cock and tugs on the nipple chain sharply. Shiro yelps and spasms, pleasure cresting. He waits on the edge for what feels like eternity, unable to reach the other side. He wonders if he’s going to be stuck here forever, but slowly the feeling recedes and he’s left, panting and sweating. He rolls his head to look at Keith.

Keith, who is watching him somewhat guiltily, ring discarded on the bed and come spilling over the fist around his dick. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Shiro asks flatly.

Keith shrugs. “I mean, technically I’m not the one being edged right now.” He smiles unrepentantly. “But back to you,” he says, and starts again.

Shiro’s not sure how many times Keith brings him to the brink and leaves him to find his way back from it, but by the time Keith has four fingers pumping in and out of him, tugging at the chain with the other hand while his throat massages his cock, he’s pretty sure he’s lost his mind. He’s babbling, nonsense words and pleas and endearments and Keith’s name over and over and over.

Just when he thinks he might actually die, Keith loosens the rings around his cock and balls, swallows him to the root and pulls it off with one hard suck. He doesn’t even manage to get more than a few inches away before Shiro comes like his very soul is shooting out of his dick. When he finds his way back to earth, Keith is staring at him, come all over his face and neck, lips shiny with it. Another weak pulse shoots from his dick at the sight. “Oh my god,” he says faintly. He’s not sure he’s ever come that hard, or that much.

Keith licks the come from his lips and wipes the rest of his face with a soft towel, grinning devilishly; suddenly Shiro remembers the rest of the plans for the night. Keith crooks the fingers still in his ass upwards and presses mercilessly against his prostate. Shiro wheezes; too much too much too _much._ He twists and turns, trying to get away from the stimulation but Keith is relentless. “What’s wrong, sweetheart? Too much?”

Shiro gasps wordlessly, nods, then immediately shakes his head. It’s too much, but in a good way. “Just. Just get inside me already.”

Keith barks out a laugh but obligingly pulls his fingers out. Shiro whines at their loss, even though the pause in stimulation is like a balm to his raw nerves. It doesn’t last long, because almost as soon as the fingers are gone, Keith is pressing in, thick and amazing and perfect. He sets a fast pace, sending sparks up his spine and out to his fingers and toes every time he nails his prostate and it doesn’t take long before he’s getting hard again. It hurts so good and all he can do is cling to the bindings attached to the cuffs and hold on for dear life.

The razor sharp edges of orgasm slide along his skin, frustratingly out of reach. Then Keith changes angles and suddenly every thrust is aimed straight at his prostate. He cries out, tossing his head back as he strains and Keith takes it as invitation to attack, sucking huge, blooming marks all along the edges of the collar and down over his chest. Then he wraps his lips around one abused nipple and Shiro is gone. He spills weakly over his own stomach, twitching with the aftershocks. Keith is still thrusting into him, jackrabbit fast as he pants out words of praise. Suddenly he moans and grinds hard against Shiro’s ass. He can almost feel it as his dick pulses and spills inside him. His nerve endings have been turned up to eleven, every inch tingling and over sensitive.

Keith pulls out with a low groan that Shiro matches. His eyelids are growing heavy and his limbs lethargic. He’s tempted to just fall asleep right there, covered in come and still tied up, but then Keith presses something into his oversensitive ass. Shiro whines a little, trying to shift away from the intrusion, but a hand clamps down on his hip and stops him from moving. Then, he hears a click, and the thing in his ass starts to vibrate.

Shiro screams and arches off the bed like he’d been connected to a live wire. Maybe he has; his body feels electrified. He feels Keith’s weight bearing him down to the bed. The heavy comfort of his body and the cuffs are the only things keeping him from trying to claw out of his skin as he’s overwhelmed with pleasure and pain and excruciating ecstasy. He loses time, hardly feels it when Keith’s hand wraps around his cock and starts to pump, just one more note in the cacophony of sensations assaulting his body. The feeling crests and crests and crests until suddenly it breaks and he goes tumbling through the waves, dragged down by the undertow and too tired and overwhelmed to try to make it back to the surface.

Drowning has never felt so good.

 

***

 

Shiro floats for a long time, existence hazy and indistinct, sensation more of an afterthought than a focus. He settles back into his body slowly, becoming aware of the heavy ache in his muscles, throat scratchy and sore like a day at an amusement park. His limbs twitch with aftershocks. The cuffs and clamps have been taken off at some point and he’s been wrapped up in the mink blanket, laying with his head pillowed against Keith’s chest as he hums a quiet song and runs his fingers gently through his hair just like he likes. Shiro curls up a little closer as shivers wrack his body in spite of the blanket and Keith’s heat underneath him.

Keith's hand stills for a moment before going back to petting him. “There you are. You were starting to worry me, sweetheart.”

Shiro turns his face into Keith's chest, taking in the scent of sex and sweat and the sandalwood bodywash he uses. The smell comforts him. “How long was I gone?” he mumbles.

Keith shifts a little, drawing him in closer and running a gentle hand down his spine. Even the light touch is almost to much for Shiro's hypersensitive skin; he shifts uncomfortably and Keith immediately withdraws his hand, returning it to his hair. “You were barely responding for a good five to ten minutes, and more or less checked out for maybe another half hour after that.”

That's a long time, even for him. Shiro tries to frown but he's too tired for expressions so he just buries himself even further into Keith's embrace. “'M sorry.”

Keith takes. “You have nothing to be sorry for, baby. I should have stopped after the second.”

“Mmn. Glad you didn't,” Shiro admits. Even as cold and tired and spacey as he is, he still feels _good._ All of the stress of the last few weeks, even the dredges that remained after the spanking are completely gone. It might be the endorphins talking, and he might have one hell of a crash in his future, but right now he feels too content to even think about regret. He hugs Keith a little tighter, wrapping one leg over his waist and trying not to wince as his poor dick comes in contact with the hair around Keith's own soft penis. He's going to need to thank Keith for having the forethought to do this on a Friday when he'll have several days to recover.

Keith doesn't respond to his his confession, just goes back to humming lightly. Shiro thinks he recognizes the song but couldn't name it right now if he tried. He lets himself sink into it instead.

Keith's hand trails down to his neck after a while, brushing against the collar. Shiro grimaces; even with the velvet inside, it still chafes a bit. “I took off your prosthetic, but I waited on the collar to see if you're okay with taking it off,” Keith explains.

Shiro considers for a moment, then nods. “Go ahead.”

Keith fumbles with the buckle for a moment before sliding it off and reaching awkwardly to place it on the nightstand. “I've got some chamomile tea for you,” he says as he picks up a thermos and offers it to Shiro. “It's probably even warm still.”

Shiro smiles and nods, feeling a little wobbly over the kind gesture. He takes the straw offered and sips at the tea. It's lukewarm at best but it still feels good against his ripped up throat. He must have really been screaming. Hopefully their neighbors aren't too nosy. Keith feeds him his customary bites of chocolate between sips and slowly he starts to warm up. By the time he's finished with the treats, he's become one with the bedding and Keith's chest, just one giant puddle of satiation. He falls asleep to Keith's song and hand in his hair.

 

***

 

**Video Title: Living On The Edge (Part 6: Conclusion)**

**Comments (3029)**

 

**PorTwithLolo:**

_Very nice, 4 out of 5 popcorn kernels. Nice jewelry, by the way._

**SwordNSheith:**

_Thank you very much_

 

**Nyyyyma:**

          _Oh shit, Black baby u alive? Because I'm pretty sure I'M in heaven after watching that_

**SwordNSheith:**

_I’m fantastic, Red always treats me like a prince after - B_

**SwordNSheith:**

_Don’t you mean princess, sweetheart? - R_

**SwordNSheith:**

_I’ll show you princess, sugarbutt - B_

**Nyyyyma:**

_Ooh, someone’s gonna get it ;)_

 

**SnuggleSlut:**

_adsghdflk_

 

**JGryf:**

_How are you so hot, Black? I’m dying_

**SwordNSheith:**

_Thank you. Red’s just good at making me look good, I guess - B_

_Black’s being modest. You should see him in real life -R_

                              **IVant2SuckUrCum:**

_How much do we pay for that?_

                                                  **JGryf:**

_Dude, back off_

                                                  **NaughtyNizavi:**

_Go back to your cave, troll_

                                                  **Cockadoodledong:**

_Fuck off, asshole_

                                                  **LanceyLance (Admin):**

_Blocked_

 

**AltPrincessA:**

_Gorgeous, as always_

_**SwordNSheith:** _

_Thanks babe. For everything -R_

 

**RoloThePirate:**

_So are we ever going to find out what Black was being punished for?_

**SwordNSheith:**

_No._

**RoloThePirate:**

_Fair enough_

 

**NaughtyNizavi:**

_OMG that proposal fake out!! When you gonna pop the real question, Red?_

**SwordNSheith:**

_Who said he’d be the one doing the asking? -B_

**SwordNSheith:**

**** _… UM_

**SwordNSheith:**

 **** _I’m just sayin’. People shouldn’t make assumptions ;P_

**NaughtyNizavi:**

 **** _OwO_

**Cockadoodledong:**

 **** _OwO_

**LanceyLance(Admin):**

 **** _Asdfafkh;jgdkl’dsf;jsghdasdb IM SORRY WHATTTTT?????_

**(See More)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the epilogue now! You can thank TehLastUnicron for Lotor in this, by the way. He probably would not have existed without our long talks about ace/aro Lotor and his porn review channel. (Same goes with the Adurtis mentions before. She is my muse and enabler lol)
> 
> I can be found on tumblr at [Votrashed](https://voltrashed.tumblr.com), Twitter at [kenda1l1](https://twitter.com/kenda1l1) and Pillowfort at [kenda1l](https://www.pillowfort.io/kenda1l). The latter two don't have much up, but I'm working on it!


	9. Epilogue (AKA We're Pornstars, AMA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The screen goes from black to a close up of a nose and one deep blue eye, half covered with black hair. “Are we on?” says a voice from somewhere further away._
> 
>  
> 
> _“I think...yeah.” The face backs away quickly as Red scrambles back and settles in Black’s lap on their bed. “Hey everyone,” he says as Black wraps his arms around him and kisses his neck. “So, you guys asked, and asked, and asked -”_
> 
> _“And asked,” Black adds._
> 
>   _“So we finally gave in. Welcome to our live AMA.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're finally to the end! Or are we? (That's my way of saying that I will be making this au into a series.) Thank you to everyone for all of your love and comments and especially to Lys Ap Adin, and A1NiCa for offering up questions. A huge thank you to Lola who helped me brainstorm and create this world. You're awesome!

_The screen goes from black to a close up of a nose and one deep blue eye, half covered with black hair. “Are we on?” says a voice from somewhere further away._

_“I think...yeah.” The face backs away quickly as Red scrambles back and settles in Black’s lap on their bed. “Hey everyone,” he says as Black wraps his arms around him and kisses his neck. “So, you guys asked, and asked, and asked -”_

_“And asked,” Black adds._

_“So we finally gave in. Welcome to our live AMA.” He gives the camera jazz hands with a sardonic smile._

_“A few things before we start,” Black says, taking over. “We aren’t charging to ask questions, since you already paid for access. Feel free to donate tokens if you like an answer though.” He winks cheekily as the jingle of tokens being paid echoes through the speakers. “Wow, already? Thanks, guys. Next, I want to clarify something: even though we’re calling this an AMA, we’re setting some ground rules for questions.” He holds up a finger. “One, please don’t waste everyone’s time asking for personal information. Two, play nice, with us and with each other. If you are rude or disrespectful, you’ll be kicked from the chat and you won’t be refunded. Which brings us to three. Say hello to Blue. You guys know him as LanceyLance. He’s going to be moderating for us.”_

_Another man with short brown hair and mirthful brown eyes rolls into view on an office chair. “Yo,” he says with a small wave before shoving himself back out of view with the clackity clack of rolling wheels on hardwood. On the chat side of the screen, there are a flurry of greetings and comments. From offscreen comes a choked laugh and a surprised, “Uh, thanks?” Red leans forward to read the comments and snorts._

_“Aw, Blue, people think you’re hot.” He looks up at the camera with a raised eyebrow. “That’s because you don’t know him.” There’s an indignant squawk and Red laughs._

_Black rolls his eyes. “Anyway,” he says pointedly. “One last thing. Please don’t get offended if we don’t answer your question. There are… a lot of you, and we won’t have time to get to everyone. To help us get to as many people as possible, please try to limit yourselves to one question, okay? Also, please put your question in bold so we can tell the difference between them and your comments, okay? Okay. Let’s get started.”_

 

***

 

The second Shiro claps his hands to start, dozens of questions pop up, scrolling past before he can even read them. Keith’s eyes widen. “Shit, this is going to be a mess,” he groans. He knew they should have just pre-selected questions and filmed the answers, but no, Lance insisted on doing it live. It’s too late now, though. “Slow down, guys, please! We have to be able to read the questions if you want us to answer them.” The questions slow down just a bit, enough that it’s possible to read one or two before they’re gone. “Okay, better.” He leans forward, squinting a bit. “Oh, here’s a good one to start with. CumOnMe wants to know why we started posting.”

He looks at Shiro, who shrugs. "Well for one, we were drunk on a shit ton of wine and thought it'd be funny. Honestly, we were just kind of hoping to make enough to not be living off ramen for the rest of the week." He leans forward in Shiro's lap and winks at the camera. "Plus, Black's a total exhibitionist."

Shiro groans and flicks his ear. "Excuse you, I'm not the one constantly instigating in public." He looks at the camera as well. "Right guys? Back me up here." A flurry of comments scroll up the side screen, most of them agreeing with Shiro's statement. "See?" he says smugly. Keith rolls his eyes fondly.

"Whatever, you like it. Next question, please." He scans the new questions popping up, then grins. “Hey baby, Lys Ap Adin wants to know what fandom you’re reading all that a/b/o fic in.”

Shiro pinches the bridge of his nose. "I don't read _that_ much fanfic," he mutters. Keith snorts. If reading at least an hour a night qualifies as not that much, then they don’t have that much sex, either.

"He's a Trekkie," he answers, when it becomes apparent Shiro won’t. "The new movies mostly, but we also spend a disgusting amount of time watching the old shows too." He smiles softly up at Shiro. "Dork."

Shiro sticks his tongue out at him. Keith resists the urge to try and catch it with his fingers. "Don't listen to him. After that video he started reading fanfic too, but he likes all the kinky alien stuff."

Keith shrugs, not bothering to deny it. "It's hot." He leans forward to find a diversion before the chat devolves into xenophilia. “Slut4Spirk wants to know what your OTP is?" He frowns, confused. "I have no idea what that means."

"One true pairing," Shiro explains. "I'm a multishipper, but I’m a bit of a slut for Kirk and Spock too.” He leans forward, shifting Keith and squinting in an effort to see the comments. He smiles happily. "Aww, was that NaughtyNizavi who said we were her OTP? Thank you, that's sweet." He hugs Keith tight and lays a kiss against his temple.

Lance snorts loudly from his position at the computer desk. "Hey Black, LingerieLover2390 wants to know what cup size those tiddies are."

Shiro turns bright red and hides his face in Keith's neck with a quiet _oh my God._

Keith would feel bad for him but, well… He smirks and reaches back to pat him on the head. “You _are_ always wearing lingerie, baby. It's a legitimate question.”

Shiro bites his shoulder in retaliation. In the small preview screen, he looks vaguely like he wants to die as he peeks out from behind Keith's shoulder. "I mostly like bralettes if I’m going that route, so I’m not really sure,” he admits.

“A perfect handful,” Keith teases, twisting to cup his pec with one hand. Shiro bats his hand away, but he looks more amused than upset. Keith blows him a kiss, then frowns as he looks at the screen again. “What does _Dan Black ur bobbies_ mean?” he asks. “Who are Dan and Bobbie?”

“I am not explaining that to you,” Shiro says flatly. “Hey, look at that, Cockadoodledong wants to know what my workout regimen is.”

“Wow, smooth transition, darling. Also,” he gives a long-suffering look at the camera, “please don’t get him started on this subject. He can and has spent hours talking about it.”

“Taking care of your body is very important,” Shiro says primly, then concedes, “But Red’s probably right. If anyone is interested, I could always do a video or something about my routine though.”

Keith hums, eyes glazing over as he remembers Shiro taking advantage of their new home gym earlier. “Mmmn, take him up on it. Watching him get all sweaty from picking things up and putting them down again is practically porn in and of itself.” He runs his hand up and down Shiro’s thigh, beautifully bared by the running shorts he’s wearing. Shiro shivers and holds him a little tighter. Keith glances back at the screen and bursts into peals of laughter as something catches his eye. “Oh my God, RoloThePirate, best comment ever.”

“What? What did they say?” Shiro asks.

“They said that I don’t need to rip your panties, because your ass would make them explode the second you flexed.”

Shiro groans and drops his head back to give the ceiling a grieved look as Keith and Lance cackle. “Can we please maybe objectify Red for a while?”

Keith blinks doe eyes at him, fighting back a mischievous grin. “ _You_ could always choose some of the questions,” he suggests coyly. He hopes their fans are appreciative; judging by the look on Shiro's face, he's going to be paying for this.

 

***

 

Shiro gives Keith a hard look, knowing exactly what he’s doing, but Keith just smiles innocently back. Shiro sighs heavily and resigns himself to his fate. He’s starting to think Keith enjoys egging on their viewers. “I hate you so much,” he mutters as he reaches towards the nightstand. The chat goes wild as he reluctantly pulls out the pair of glasses he only wears while reading (and won't admit to possibly needing for more than that). “Yes, yes, I wear glasses," he sighs, flicking Keith's ear. "Let’s move on to Red now, huh?” He slips a hand under Keith’s shirt and pulls it up to show off his abs and chest. “Go. Objectify.” He smiles serenely as compliments and lascivious comments about Keith start pouring in. Payback’s a bitch.

Keith blushes fiercely, less used to the attention. Keith is the one in charge of the cameras and editing, so their videos tend to focus more heavily on Shiro. He presses a sloppy kiss to Keith’s cheek; Keith wipes it off with disgust as Shiro says, “Hmm, yes, his legs _do_ feel amazing wrapped around your head.” He runs his hands down Keith’s thighs and spreads them a little. A frisson of arousal darts through him as the jingle of virtual tokens, a slow, consistent background until now, speeds up rapidly. Damn, he really is an exhibitionist.

Keith shifts purposefully back against Shiro and his slowly filling cock, smirking. Shiro gives him a warning look; they’d agreed on no sex because the chances of slipping up with real names while live is something they don’t want to chance. Keith pouts, but settles. Shiro nudges him lightly. “JGryf wants to know about your tattoo.”

He pulls Keith’s leg out a little further and lifts the edge of the tiny sleep shorts he’d convinced him to wear, showing off the tattoo on the inside of his thigh. The move comes dangerously close to revealing a lot more than just his thigh, but Shiro pretends not to notice. From the look on Keith’s face, he definitely notices and knows exactly what game he’s playing, but he just says, “It’s the constellation Leo. I got it when I turned eighteen.” He smiles wistfully. “I spent a lot of time when I was younger looking at the stars. Leo was always my favorite.” Shiro rests his cheek against the crown of his head for a moment, thinking about their own stargazing adventures. He tilts Keith’s face up and kisses him lightly.

“I’m surprised you noticed it,” Keith says once they’ve parted. “It’s not exactly flashy.”

“It’s also in an area that’s frequently featured in the videos,” Shiro points out as he traces the constellation with one finger. “And yes, Erotisha, that’s why we use Lion as our safe word.”

“Plus, lions are just cool.”

Shiro smiles indulgently. “Plus lions are just cool,” he agrees.

A familiar name pops up on the screen. Keith perks up. “Nyyyyma, hey! Did I say that right? Yes? Okay, Nyyyyma wants to know if we’ve ever actually used our safe word." He looks at Shiro, some of the good humor falling away. “Yes. A few times,” he says hesitantly. “Me, mostly.” Shiro watches the side of his face, keeping his expression neutral. Keith raises his eyebrows is silent askance. Shiro shrugs slightly and presses his mouth to Keith’s shoulder. He doesn’t mind talking about it, he just doesn’t want to be the one doing the actual talking. Keith looks back at the camera. “Black goes into subspace really easily, like ridiculously so,” he explains slowly. “And when he gets too deep he sometimes forgets about safe words. It took us a while and a few pretty nasty cases of sub drop to figure that out, though. So now it’s my job to make sure he doesn’t get so deep that he can’t get back out or ends up doing things he’d normally wouldn't.” It had been rocky the first few months they were together; Shiro had been fresh off a relationship with someone more concerned with his own pleasure than anything he might want, while Keith was still new to the scene and floundering.

Keith frowns as he reads over the responses coming in. “Thanks, but I’m not really that good of a dom. I just do what any responsible partner should do.” Shiro privately disagrees. Keith is what every sub dreams of, but trying to convince him of that is an impossible task, so he just hugs him and nuzzles appreciatively at his neck. Keith squeezes the hands around his waist in quiet response as he points a finger at the screen. “Safe, sane, and consensual, people. If you or the person you’re playing with isn’t willing to abide by all three every time, then you shouldn’t be playing at all.” His frown turns into a scowl when the comments turn into a battlefield, with several users arguing against what he'd said and even more yelling at them. “Guys. Guys! Calm down, please.”

Shiro tenses, stomach plummeting, but anger quickly overrides the emptiness that takes over when he thinks about his ex. He cuts in sharply. “You’re allowed to think whatever you want, but if you’re going to argue against safe BDSM, then I suggest you find someone else to watch.” Keith runs a comforting hand against his arm. “That’s something we won’t argue on. Blue?”

Lance holds up a thumb without looking away from the screen, clicking away with his other hand. “On it.” A multitude of dings sound as Lance slaps warnings on users, and then more as he bans several of them when they complain.

Shiro waits until the dings slow and then stop before he speaks again, rubbing the back of his neck as he tries to regain equilibrium. “Sorry, sore spot. Let’s move on.” His tone brooks no argument.

The text scroll fills with praise and encouragement and more innocent questions. Shiro relaxes and lets out a slow breath as another name he recognizes pops up and asks what Keith is studying in school. Shiro points it out and Keith smiles. “Hey Adam-lots-of-numbers. I'm studying astrophysics, just finished my bachelors. I’ll be starting grad school in the fall.” He slides a sly look at Shiro. “That's actually how we met. Black was TA-ing for possibly the most annoying professor to ever live.”

“Worst decision of my life,” Shiro moans, shuddering at the memories of his hell year with Slav. “I'm pretty sure Red was the only thing keeping me sane.” He pauses to read some of the comments and huffs out a small laugh. “Yes, we had a teacher-student relationship. I wanted to wait but Red wasn't having it.”

Keith raises one eyebrow and leans to the side so he can gesture at Shiro's everything. “Can you blame me? Who wouldn't want to climb this tree as soon as possible. Besides, I did wait, at least until I wasn't in your class anymore. And that isn't against the rules.”

“Just frowned upon,” Shiro says with a heavy sigh. They’ve had this conversation so many times it's rote by now. Keith grins unrepentantly, eyes flicking to the side to read more comments. He nudges Shiro.

“SexSexSexSEX wants to know if we’ve ever been identified offline.”

Shiro grimaces. “In a word, yes,” he says. “Awkward doesn’t even begin to cover it. But it didn’t turn out horribly in the end so…” he raises his hands in a _what can you do?_ gesture. “That doesn’t mean we like it happening, so please don’t try and find us or anything, okay? Privacy and boundaries are important, even in porn.” He’s relieved to see that most of the comments are affirmations that their fans would never do that. He also appreciates that the majority are keeping to more innocent questions after his blow up, but innocent is not really what they’re here for. He kisses the side of Keith’s head and turns a smirk on the camera. “Look Red, they want to know the biggest kink they haven’t seen yet.”

“Biggest, huh?” Keith looks at his hand nonchalantly, then closes it and holds it up with a smirk. “Fisting.” He wriggles and presses back again. Shiro holds back a small sound; his half chub is rapidly turning into something more.  “Black is a size queen, if you haven’t figured that out yet.”

“That probably won’t be for a while though,” Shiro hurries to caution. They’d talked about it. A lot, especially after their knotting session and all the subsequent ones, but as much as it turns him on, he’s still too nervous to try. “We have to try it off camera first.”

“Anything we will never do?” Keith continues smoothly. He makes a face. “Scat.”

“Golden showers,” Shiro adds. “Nothing against those who are into it but I just...no. I don’t like being hard core humiliated or made to feel like shit either.”

Keith turns abruptly in his lap and straddles him. He cups Shiro’s face in his hands and fixes him with his fiercest look. “I will _never_ make you feel like shit,” he promises. A wave of love and affection hits Shiro full blast and he has to close his eyes lest he be overwhelmed. He pulls Keith in for a hard kiss, pushing every ounce of his devotion into it. Keith groans and grinds down against his erection, pressing his own against Shiro’s belly enticingly. It takes everything he has to pull back from him. Giving the viewers a show is becoming more and more appealing. _Too risky,_ he reminds himself firmly.

Plus, Lance is still in the room, Shiro remembers belatedly as he clears his throat pointedly.  “Guys, 3-for-3 wants to know if you’d ever have a threesome, and I’d like to state for the record that I love y’all but if you ever ask me, I _will_ vomit.”

Keith’s expression morphs from soft and sweet into horrified. Shiro snorts. “Well that’s a mood killer,” he mutters.

Keith nods emphatically and climbs back out of Shiro’s lap. He settles on his stomach next to Shiro and glares over the screen at Lance. “Trust me, the feeling is mutual.” He looks back at the screen. “But to answer the question, we’ve talked about it before, but both of us are a little too possessive for that. Maybe, _maybe_ if we found the right person, but don’t hold your breath.”

Shiro nods his agreement, pulling his legs in to sit cross-legged as he absentmindedly runs a hand down Keith’s spine then back up under his shirt, craving skin on skin contact. Keith leans against his thigh and nuzzles his knee. Shiro scratches lightly and looks back at the screen. “A1NiCa wants to know if there’s anything we ever wanted to try but were too shy to ask,” he says, getting them back on track. He tilts his head thoughtfully. "Good question. When we first started dating, there were a lot of things I was too shy to ask for. Red had to push me a lot to get me to start voicing what I want. We also did one of those kink compatibility quizzes, which helped a lot.” He pauses to think but comes up blank. “There’s nothing I can think of. We're generally pretty open with each other, right?” Keith is noticeably quiet, eyes fixed on the bed. Shiro frowns at him, uncertainty threading through him. "Baby?"

Keith shrugs, nervously pleating the comforter fabric. "It's nothing really, just..."

Shiro's frown deepens. "Don't do that," he says gently. "It's not nothing to me."

Keith sighs and turns to look at him. "It's just. Sometimes when I can't sleep, I think it might be nice to get off, tire myself out, you know? But I don't want to wake you up, and I probably couldn't even if I tried, since you sleep like a log." He smiles wryly.

It takes a second for it to click. "So you're saying you want to fuck me when I'm asleep," Shiro says slowly.

Keith shrugs and looks away again. "Maybe sometimes. But seriously, jerking off works fine too. It really isn't that big of a deal."

Shiro turns the idea over in his head, trying to figure out how he feels about it. Good, he decides. Really good. He smiles and presses his hand firmly against Keith’s lower back, just above the swell of his ass. "You should do it.”

Keith goes deathly still under his hand. He slowly turns to look at Shiro. “What?”

Shiro shrugs. “You should do it. I wouldn’t mind.” He smiles and moves his hand a little lower. “It’s kind of hot.”

Keith’s eyes dilate and he bites his lip. “Really?”

Shiro leans over to pull him into a filthy kiss, letting his fingers press between his cheeks enticingly. “Really,” he says when he finally pulls away. Keith spreads his legs a little and presses up into Shiro’s hand. 

They answer more questions, but there’s a palpable air of impatience between them now, ready to be done so they can get to more important things. Most of the questions are fairly harmless:

_Do you ever switch positions?_

(“Hell yes, I deserve a good dicking too sometimes. I'm thinking tonight, in fact.”

“ _Keith!_ ”

“What? You know you want a piece of this.”)

and:

_Favorite toys/lube?_

(“Well, that knotting sheath, for sure. But also, pretty much anything Bad Dragon. Actually, if you want opinions, Blue over there is dating AltPrincessA and they just started up a review channel in conjunction with her exotic shop.”

“Yeah guys, It’s called Allurance Tells It Like It Is, so check us out!”)

and:

_What channels do you guys watch?_

(“Well, Allurance, obviously. And Popcorn or Tea With Lolo is always fun.”

“Unless he’s bitching about one of our videos.”

“He’s honest, can’t fault him for that. Oh! There’s also a really great one I just found called The Everyman Chronicles. So funny, and super sweet. You should really check them out.”

“Holy shit, wait. Cockadoodledong, that’s really you and Adam? You should DM Black after this, he’s a huge fanboy.”

“Shut up, Red. But, uh, yeah, DM me.”)

and:

_Is that a Texan accent I hear, Red?_

(“Um. Yeah, I guess. I grew up there. Shit, is it really still that obvious?”

“Only when you get emotional. Which is pretty much every video, so…”)

Shiro’s having a surprising amount of fun until one question stops him dead. He wraps a hand around his prosthetic self-consciously even though he should be used to this by now. Is used to it by now. It's just unexpected.

_What’s up with the arm?_

He can tell when Keith sees it too. The anger radiates off him, ten times stronger than what Shiro is feeling himself. “Fuck you, asshole. Blue, ban them.”

Shiro places a quelling hand on Keith’s shoulder. He interrupts Keith’s cursing. “I was abducted by aliens. You know how it goes with them,” he smiles sarcastically, “Fight like a gladiator, become a champion, get your arm chopped off. The usual.” Keith snorts, relaxing just a bit. The outpouring of outrage and support from their fans helps Shiro’s own shoulders to relax. He waits until he’s sure that Lance has banned the person, then sighs. “I appreciate the support, everyone, but it’s okay. It’s not something I talk about much, but it’s not a secret or anything.” He takes Keith’s hand and the comfort he’s offering. “I had cancer when I was a kid. Ewing Sarcoma. I’m perfectly fine now, but they had to amputate my arm.” He raises an eyebrow. “And before you ask, I got the scar on my nose from fighting off a wolf that was chasing Red.”

Keith lets out a sharp laugh and rolls over so he can poke at Shiro’s ribs playfully. “Don’t lie. That wolf was an adorable dog and you got that scar because a branch whipped you when you were running away from it.”

Shiro sticks his tongue out. “Traitor,” he mutters. “I don’t talk about how _you_ somehow managed to burn your face with a metal spatula. Seriously, how is that even possible?”

“Magic,” Keith says flatly, then laughs again and pats his thigh. “But back on topic, you love Kosmo now. You practically beg Mom to let us take him home every time we visit.”

“True. Someday I’ll convince her, you wait and see.”

Keith squeezes his leg. “Sure thing, baby. Can’t wait.” His hand slides higher. Much higher. Shiro clears his throat and shifts.

“Right, okay. One more question, guys.” He’s ready to be done so they can kick Lance out. He needs to be inside Keith now. Like right now. Yesterday, even.  “Make it a good one.”

After staying relatively quiet all night, Allura finally pops up with the question he’d been expecting and hoping for all night. 

_So about that that proposal fake out a while ago..._

He turns to Keith and grins. “Yeah, baby, what _about_ that?”

Keith goes bright red. “Oh. Uh.” He rubs at his cheek and bites his lip, hesitating for a moment before resolve and something like humor settles over him. Shiro stops breathing for a second as Keith gets up and reaches for the book bag by their bed. “I wasn’t going to do this right now, but…” He digs out a black velvet box that looks remarkably similar to the one from a few months ago.

Shiro’s eyes widen and he holds up his hands. Oh. Oh no. This is _not_ happening. He nearly falls off the bed in his haste to reach him. “K - Red, no. Seriously? I…” But Keith is already on one knee and opening the ring case to reveal a silvery [ring](https://www.etsy.com/listing/223293906/mokume-gane-and-meteorite-ring-with) with what must be a meteorite inlay. _At least it’s not another cock ring,_ Shiro thinks numbly.

“I had this big speech memorized,” Keith says wryly, “But I can’t remember any of it now. So I’ll just ask you this.” He mouths Shiro’s full name so their watchers can’t hear it, then continues, “Will you please do me the honor of marrying me?”

Shiro drops his head in his hands with a groan, ignoring the cacophony of tokens and Lance’s wordless garbling. “Damn it, you’ve ruined everything.”

The room goes dead silent, which only makes Keith’s hurt and confused grunt all the louder. Shiro’s head shoots up and waves his hands frantically. “Wait, no. Shit, not like that. I.” He gives up on floundering through words; he’s always been more a man of action anyway. He twists and reaches under his pillow for the box he’d hidden there earlier. “I had this whole thing planned out,” he says to Keith’s wide eyed, shocked gaze. “Allura was going to ask and I was going to tease you about the fake proposal thing but then I was going to say that I’d just have to do it instead.” He opens the box and shows Keith. and their audience by proxy, the ring nestled inside. It’s nearly [identical](https://www.etsy.com/listing/247466289/lapis-lazuli-ring-meteorite-wedding-band) to Keith’s, because of course they would choose the same thing. The only difference is a thin inlay of lapis lazuli running alongside the meteorite. Keith stares blankly at the ring, still frozen on one knee and holding out his own. Shiro really hopes he hasn’t broken him. He turns his smile into a little pout. “I wanted to be first,” he teases, then heaves a put-upon sigh. “But I guess this works too.”

Keith.exe reboots. His eyes trail from the box held out in Shiro’s hand to the one in his own, and then finally meets Shiro's gaze. A slow grin takes over his whole face. “You asshole,” he gasps on a laugh and drops his head to Shiro’s knee for a moment before looking back up at him with a smirk. “Too bad, you were too slow so suck it up, buttercup. This is my show.” He practically shoves the box in Shiro’s face. Shiro jerks back and pushes him away but Keith is relentless. “Well? You gonna answer or not?”

Shiro slides off the bed and onto his own knee. “Nope. Not until you answer me first.”

Keith rolls his eyes. “You didn’t ask, dork.”

Oh. Right. “Fine. I love you to the stars and beyond. Marry me?”

Keith sets one finger against his chin, pretending to think like the asshole isn’t still holding out his own box. Then he smiles, expression going soft and fond. He pulls the ring free, then holds it out along with his other hand. “Same time?” he offers.

Shiro gulps down his affection and love and joy so he stands a chance of not bursting into happy tears or something equally embarrassing. He pulls out his own ring and holds it and his hand out. “Will you marry me?” he says again, the question twining with Keith’s simultaneous proposal.

“Yes,” they say at the same time, and slip the rings on together. Shiro pulls him in for a hard kiss and lets the emotions finally bubble over. Keith moans and falls into him, pushing Shiro down and straddling him.

“And that’s my cue to leave,” Lance yelps as Keith grinds down against him.

Shiro barely hears him or the door slamming, leaving them to their privacy. He does notice the way Keith’s eyes glimmer as he presses the word _yes_ into every inch of his skin and the way his whole world shrinks down to his fiance and his quick, clever hands. The way the light catches and glints off the promise of forever on his finger. These are the only things that really matter anyway.

 

***

 

They forget to turn off the camera. Someone (Lotor) captures the video of their proposal and once again, they go viral. Neither of them can complain: they no longer have to worry about paying for the honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Like I said in the beginning notes, I have several more ideas for this au, these dumb sexy boys and all their friends won't leave me alone. You can also find updates on Twitter at [kenda1l1](https://twitter.com/kenda1l1) (where I am mainly these days) or Tumblr at [Votrashed](https://voltrashed.tumblr.com)
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments (sometimes it just takes me a while to get over my glee and figure out how to reply.)


End file.
